Mi Demonio Guardían
by K.B.Dam
Summary: [UA] Ella creación divina destinada a amar y proteger a su custodio. Él escoria del cielo, deseo de mujeres y miedo de niños, desea la libertad que tanto se le ha negado. Ella defenderá y luchará para enmendar su pasado. Él romperá las cadenas que lo atan [Summary incompleto]
1. La ouija

Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Historia realizada sin fines de lucro.

No se acepta el plageo, ni publicación de esta obra sin autorización.

**###**

_Ella, creación divina destinada a amar y proteger con su vida a su custodio. _

_Él, escoria del cielo, deseo de mujeres y el miedo de los niños, desea la libertad que tanto se le ha negado._

_Ella, defenderá y luchará para enmendar su pasado. Y conseguir el respeto de la jerarquía superior._

_Él, romperá las cadenas que lo atan al infierno. _

_Ella, Ángel de la Guarda. Él, Demonio._

**###**

- Claro, madre, solo estaremos Lee y yo...

- No quiero llegar y encontrarme con bomberos, ni policías - siseo del otro lado de la linea la voz de una mujer.

-... Te preocupas de más, haremos la lamina, estudiaremos y luego Lee se va a su casa - continuó hablando el joven rubio sonriendole al teléfono.

- Te estoy dejando la responsabilidad, cariño.

- ¿Desconfías de tu hijo, madre? - el rubio actuó ofendido.

Desde el altavoz del teléfono que sostenía el chico en una mano se escuchó un suspiro que imploraba paciencia al cielo.

- No, soy precavida, Naruto - dijo Kushina Uzumaki con su tono amable, el cual ocultaba su preocupación. Después de todo Naruto podía ser muy tremendo y de entrada, hacia algunos meses había quemado la alfombra del baño ¡Del baño! ¿Qué hacía ese chico con un fósforo ahí? ¡Y habiendo a su alcance tanta agua! Kushina suspiro nuevamente, llenando sus pulmones de aire para dejar salir las preocupaciones -. Ya no daré más vueltas... ¡Te comportas, jovencito!

- ¿No me conoces acaso? Soy Don responsabilidad - se rió el rubio.

Desde la ubicación de la mujer, en la autopista vía al aeropuerto, ella dejó escapar un bufido después de haber apartado el teléfono del alcance_ "Ese niño."_ Volviendo a colocarse el aparato al oído, dijo:

- Quiero a mi hijo completo de píes a cabeza, mi casa con todo su mobiliario adentro y quiero ver a Yugi vivo, y lejos del horno, ¿entendido? - siseo advirtiendo la mayor de los Uzumaki.

- Sólo fue una vez que intente cocinar al loro, ¡Era un niño! - saltó defensivo el rubio, recordando como a los ocho tomó al loro, adoptado como Yugi, y lo había metido dentro del horno para hacer "Loro al horno". Por suerte Minato se había olvidado de su almuerzo e iba a buscarlo a la cocina, grande fue su sorpresa - ¿Pueden olvidarlo?

- Bien, que Dios te bendiga, mi niño - se rindió la pelirroja.

- Bendición, mamá - y al instante corto la comunicación.

El rubio de cabellera rebelde, ojos de un intenso color zafiro y de piel bronceada de nacimiento, se frotó las manos dándole un aspecto de "Mente maestra criminal." Después de arreglar un poco la selva que era su cuarto, descendió por las escaleras saltándose varios escalones. Y, sobre sus costumbres, ordeno la sala de su vivienda. Una vivienda que estaba sola, sin padres, ni niñeras, sin autoridad que le tuviera puesto un ojo encima, sin ninguna clase de límites. Podía hacer lo que quisiese ¡Era libre!

Mientras se debatía entre una soda o un refresco para acompañar su plato de ramen, el timbre anunció la llegada de alguien y luego varios toques desesperados en la puerta lo hicieron mover las piernas.

- ¡Ey, pasen! - Naruto pintó su típica sonrisa en su rostro de mejillas con marcas finas.

- ¡Naruto! - exclamaron al unisono los recién llegados en forma de saludo al cruzar el umbral de la casa. Empujando a un Naruto de poco equilibrio.

Una pelirosa que llevaba a la mano una caja larga y estrecha dio una larga mirada a su alrededor_ "El chico no vive tan mal"_ se dijo y en eso volvió su mirada jade al suelo.

- ¿Naruto qué haces allí? - en eso los demás repararon en que su amigo se encontraba estampado contra el suelo.

Este de inmediato se puso de pie con un fuerte sonrojo decorando sus mejillas y, sonriendole a la pelirosa, dijo:

- ¿Cuando empezamos? - cruzó sus brazos tras la nuca, en un intento fallido de ocultar su nerviosismo ante la presencia de la ojiverde.

- Bien... Si nadie más se va a lanzar al piso, comencemos ahora - anunció una rubia de coleta, Ino Yamanaka, arrancando de las manos de Sakura la caja larga que llevaba consigo.

Después de que Rock Lee ayudara a Naruto a colocar la mesa baja sobre la alfombra para una mejor ubicación -Sin descartar los comentarios motivadores del azabache-, las dos chicas del grupo empezaron a dar vueltas por el lugar dejando un camino de leve y gris humo de los incienso que encendieron. Ino se entretenía danzando y Sakura, como toda niña de cinco, hacia dibujos de humo en el aire. Cuando el aire se lleno del olor a lavanda de la fragancia y que los inciensos se consumieran, pararon su recorrido.

- ¿No sería una grandiosa idea quemar ramen para purificar el ambiente? - opinó el dueño de la casa, aun un poco hipnotizado por la oculta y tímida danza de la Haruno.

- No nos drogaremos con ramen, problemático - puntualizó Nara Shikamaru viendo con aburrimiento al Uzumaki.

El resto se hundieron en carcajadas mientras el chico hacía un puchero como solo el Uzumaki podía. Pero él también se alegraba de que la Haruno se riera, _"Su risa es tan dulce" _para nadie paso desapercibido la cara de idiota que había adoptado el rubio, a excepción de la culpable de las acciones del mismo.

- Cállense, siéntense y empecemos - ordenó la Yamanaka, siendo la primera en tomar puesto al rededor de la mesa arrodilllandose con pies descalzos sobre la alfombra azul.

Los presentes obedecieron. Gracias a la rubia y a Lee, que con anterioridad se habían puesto en complot, Naruto quedó sentado junto a la Haruno. Quien no se sentía del toda cómoda con la cercanía de sus cuerpos, los dos jóvenes rozaban sus piernas por el estrecho espacio que tenían para organizarse los cinco adolescente. Un chico de contextura gruesa se sentó en el sofá con libreta y lapicero a la mano, Choji Akimichi, anotaría cada frase importante.

El Nara dejo caer con cuidado una caja de madera oscura sobre la superficie de la mesa que se decoraba con dos velas en el centro. Todos intercambiaron miradas. Afuera, el sol estaba ausente y a su cargo, la luna imponía en el oscuro manto que era aquella noche. Una noche elegida minuciosamente para los planes de aquellos jóvenes. La única casa que estaba desprovista de padres era la del ruidoso rubio, lo de la exposición era cierto, pero ese asunto estaba resuelto. Así que no tenían inconvenientes, ya que Minato y Kushina Uzumaki llegarían al día siguiente junto al familiar de Naruto, que habían buscado en el aeropuerto, un camino largo.

- Tómense las manos - indicó Ino, que parecía ser la más tranquila sobre el asunto y por ende daba los pasos para la realización de aquella "reunión."

Sus manos quedaron entrelazadas al instante entre sí. Naruto se llenó de un color carmín al sentir el tacto cálido de la mano de la pelirosa, quien apretaba los labios para evitar demostrar sus pensamientos. Esto lo anotó Choji, incluyendo bocetos para hacer más detallado su informe.

- Recuerden que es un juego. No tengan miedo. Y manténgase calmados - aconsejó con aires sabios la Yamanaka. Luego de exhalar largo soltó las manos de su novio y de Lee. Cerró los ojos y mascullo:-. Relajen su mente.

- Omm - cantó una divertida Sakura.

A continuación todos se carcajearon, volviendo el ambiente más sereno.

- Bien... ¡Lee! - el azabache se volvió nervioso hacia ella - ¡Ábrela!

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo?

- ¿Qué ocurrió con tu Llama Heroica? - se burló Naruto.

- El fuego puede consumirse según la situación - se excuso entre risas nerviosas el cejotas.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos.

- Sólo ábrela - exigió con un tono que no debía de ignorarse.

Así que el chico obedeció a regaña dientes. Abrió aquella caja de madera oscura y apariencia antigua para dejar ver el conocido tablero de una ouija. Con su abecedario de letras cursivas, números, los monosílabos si y no, más el "Good Bye" ubicado bajo el abecedario. Todos centraron su atención en aquel juego, hasta Chouji quien había estado distraído dibujando a un lloriqueante Lee clavo su vista en él. El juego de apariencia misteriosa, parecía llevado por el tiempo, con manchas de dudosa procedencia y rasguños echos por algún objeto filoso, obligaba a los osados a jugar con ella a verla y perderse en sus góticos detalles echos a mano, dejarse atrapar por su aire misterioso y, al igual, querer huir con solo mirarla de reojo. Todo de aquella caja intimidaba.

- ¿D-de, de donde la has sacado, a-amor? - Ino trago en seco.

- La encontré mientras reparaba la vieja casa del árbol con mi padre - contestó con ese característico tono aburrido el Nara, sin dar a entender esa extraña sensación que comenzaba a crecer dentro de él. ¿Era una buena idea hacer aquello? comenzaba a dudar Shikamaru.

Cada uno reflejaba su nivel de inquietud en sus rostros a su manera. Algunos comenzaban a boquear para coger más aire, Lee. Otros se mantenían serenos en apariencia para no quedar mal ante ojos ajenos, Naruto e Ino. Otros le restaban importancia, Choji. Mientras que otros se dejaban llevar por el momento, Sakura. Y el resto observaba a detalle los pros y los contra de sus acciones próximas, un precavido Shikamaru que había sido arrastrado a aquello por su problemática novia. _"Las mujeres tienen poderes de persuasión... No veo a Choji sonriendo y sacudiendo las pestañas ¡Borra eso de tu mente, borra eso de tu mente!"_ El Nara se tenso evitando ver a su robusto amigo.

- Bien, calmados y bonitos, chicos - dijo la rubia volviendo a controlar la situación.

Todos posaron sus dedos índices en la tablilla con forma de flecha siguiendo las ordenes de Ino. Suspirando una ultima vez, Ino comenzó, ya que era la "persona sensitiva" encargada de la reunión y soltó el aire en una oración:

- ¿Hay algui...?

- Eh... ¿chicos? - interrumpió dubitativo un Naruto carente de sonrojo. ¿Qué era aquel impulso de lanzar la ouija fuera de su casa? ¿Por qué esa sensación de ser... responsable?

- ¿Hay...? - intentó una vez más, ignorando al otro rubio.

- ¡No! ¡Paren! - gritó, entornando los ojos.

Los presentes subieron las miradas de la ouija.

- ¿Qué te picó ahora, Uzumaki? - interrogó harta Ino.

- Veo que la Llama Heroica no arde en todos - murmuró Lee.

Naruto ignoró el comentario de "la bestia verde" para dirigirse a la Yamanaka.

- No es buena idea - tartamudeo.

Sakura hizo un mohin antes de posar su mano libre en el hombro tenso del chico a su lado, quien dio un pequeño salto por su tacto.

- Ya estamos aquí, Naruto - dijo con una sonrisa que emanaba seguridad -. No tengas miedo, todos estamos contigo... nos apoyamos entre nosotros. Estaremos juntos pase lo que paso, ¿no?

Naruto iba a defenderse por lo de miedo. No quería quedar como el cobarde del grupo, pero Lee apoyo a Sakura en su discurso.

- ¡Así es, bella flor de cerezo! - Naruto gruño por lo bajo ante el comentario y Sakura rió levemente.

Ino, en cambio, rodó los ojos _"Si siguen así empezare a actuar como el Nara... problemáticos" _Carraspeando, volvió a obtener la atención de sus amigos, que quedaron en un silencio sepulcral.

- De acuerdo, ¿nadie quiere ir al baño o buscar excusas? - recorrió con su mirada amenazadora a los que la rodeaban. Asintió satisfecha al no escuchar protestas -. Bien... ¿Hay alguien ahí?

**###**

Una pelinegra estaba recorriendo con su mirada perla los estantes que contenían juegos de vajillas, juegos de té y más artefactos parecidos. Tomó entre sus manos de piel nívea una taza de porcelana con garabatos dibujados, la hizo girar para ver cada extremo de esta.

- Perfecta para el café de la mañana - sentenció decidida a gastar un poco de su dinero reunido aquel día.

Llevándose una mano al bolsillo de su abrigo para revisar el dinero que poseía, deshizo la sonrisa de su rostro. Su estómago se contrajo en un doloroso quejido que dejo escapar de sus labios. Su cuerpo se tenso por los escalofríos que corrían libremente por sus venas y en el momento la delicada pieza de porcelana que mantenía con dificultad en su temblorosa mano derecha, se resbaló de esta sin mucha ceremonia. En el momento del impacto, un fuerte ruido se produjo al igual que los trozos rotos de la taza se esparcían por el suelo a los pies de la pelinegra.

Un muchacho que estaba cercano a la ojiperla corrió hacia ella.

- Señorita, ¿qué le ocurrió? - el pelirrojo la tomó por los codos para que ella se irguiera y pudiera alzar la cabeza.

Ya que en una contracción de su estómago sus hombros se fueron hacia delante obligando a agazaparse. Y tan desprevenido como había llegado el dolor, este se fue en un parpadear. Subió la mirada hacia el joven que la observaba gritando preocupación en sus ojos oscuros.

- Nada de que preocuparse, amable caballero - musitó avergonzada la pelinegra.

Las mejillas del muchacho se pintaron de inmediato de un fuerte color rojo. Rió y le devolvió la sonrisa a la ojiperla. Quien quería salir corriendo del lugar.

- Eh, ¿segura que puede caminar? - tartamudeo aquel chico viendo como la pelinegra comenzaba su camino hacia la salida de la tienda. Había echo trizas mercancía de la tienda, se metería en problemas si no salía rápido de allí.

- Segura como que me llamo Hinata - dijo ocultando sus deseos de que el pelirrojo no le siguiera el paso.

La cajera observó con el ceño fruncido a las dos personas que salían de la tienda. Una chica de aspecto sospechoso y un chico de la misma edad sonrojado. _"Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente"_ se dijo, volviendo a organizar los lapiceros dentro de un envase de vidrio _"Pero... los he visto"_ se debatía _"¡Ay, diablos! ¿Qué importa?"_

La chica de piel blanca y ojos perlas, Hinata, huía del chico que aun seguía sus pasos ignorando las claras indirectas que le lanzaba a su persona.

- Ya no tiene por qué preocuparse - intentó una vez más ella, comenzando a trotar por la calle -. Le agradezco su ayuda - y comenzó a correr esquivando peatones en sus compras nocturnas.

- Pero, señorita...

Después de haber hallado una entrada a lo que parecía ser un callejón inhóspito, se zambulló de un salto al callejón oscuro. Parpadeo algunas veces para acostumbrar a sus pupilas a la atrapante oscuridad. Pudo ver, escondida entre cajas amontonadas como el pelirrojo aun la buscaba por la calle.

- Naruto, ¿qué te esta pasando? - mascullo antes de sentir como una mano inexistente se aferraba a la boca de su estómago y jalaba con fuerza bruta a la pelinegra hacia el vacío.

**###**

_"- Ángel de la Guarda, mi dulce compañía, no me desampares, ni de noche ni de día, no me dejes solo, porque sin ti me perdería."_

Una joven de largos cabellos negros llegando a azulados, de piel como la porcelana más fina en la realeza, de ropas constituidas por un vestido color verde con movimiento en la falda y sandalias ligeras haciendo juego con la vestimenta, se encontraba tambaleándose con torpeza en una sala oscura.

- Nunca me acostumbraré a esos "viajes" - hizo énfasis en sus palabras haciendo comillas con sus dedos, pero al hacer esto perdió el equilibrio.

Después de aquel "viaje de traslación" de aquel callejón oscuro, había terminado en una sala muy conocida, que, al igual que su antigua ubicación, también permanecía en tinieblas. La chica, luego de haber recuperado estabilidad, siguió el rastro de una opaca luz que se deslizaba por la alfombra del suelo. Con paso rápido ubicó a quien la había llamado en oración.

- Bien, calmados y bonitos, chicos - decía en ese momento una rubia de larga coleta.

Hinata examinó la situación, cinco chicos rodeando agazapados una mesa, que contenía sobre ella una familiar pieza de ouija. Su custodio con aspecto neutral, pero de ojos que decían temor. _"El juego maldito"_ pensó de inmediato la Hyuga.

En largas zancadas llegó a arrodillarse tras su custodio, a ojos humanos la ojiperla era invisible, inexistente, por ello pasó desapercibida por los jóvenes. Tomó a su custodio de los hombros y acercó sus labios a su oído para murmurar:

- Naruto, no hagas esto, es peligroso y lo sabes. Puede acarrearles problemas a tus amigos y a ti - decía -. No lo hagas, eres mejor que supersticiones tontas. No lo hagas.

Un dubitativo Naruto parpadeo repetidamente ante las palabras de la pelinegra. Aunque no fuese escuchado su voz, sus pensamientos se vieron influenciados por el poder de la Hyuga. Ya que esta tenía al alcance sus decisiones y pensamientos. El rubio, creyendo ciegamente que aquella reflexión fueron productos de sus pensamientos, alzó el rostro cortando su linea de "meditación".

- ¿Hay alguien...?

- Eh... chicos - en el rubio la duda empezaba a engatusarlo para parar aquello.

Varios pares de ojos lo observaron sin subir las cabezas. Y Hinata sonrió satisfecha.

- ¿Hay...? _  
_

- ¡No!

- ¡No! ¡Paren! - gritó a su vez el rubio apretando más la mano de una extrañada Sakura que no se quejó.

Hinata suspiró victoriosa. Era su obligación, su tarea, su trabajo proteger a su custodio, Uzumaki Naruto. Ya habían pasado tres meses desde que le habían encargado a Naruto como custodio, tres meses verdaderamente difíciles. El chico era demasiado imperativo como para seguirle el paso. Si no era una cosa, era otra. De desobediencia, hasta faltas de respeto. ¿Acaso no podía mantener su boca cerrada? ¿No podía contener sus impulsos? No, así no era la personalidad del rubio _"Me recuerda a Kiba..."_ Se dijo pensativa la chica, recordando al castaño. Al arcángel más alegre de la historia de los cielos, ya que la imagen de arcángel eran de personas serias y centradas. Ese chico no encajaba con esa faceta. Los jóvenes seguían hablando, mientras que la Hyuga seguía adentrada en sus cavilaciones, hasta que Ino pronunció un:

- ¿Hay alguien ahí? - los perlas ojos de la pelinegra se abrieron en su totalidad.

Hinata se puso de pie como resorte, observó como los espectadores quedaban fascinados y horrorizados por la escena ante sus ojos. La tablilla se movía libremente bajo sus dedos por el abecedario de la ouija, esta se detuvo en el "si" de la tabla.

- Bien... - musitó una impresionada Ino, en realidad no creía que fuese a funcionar. Su conocimiento era basado en páginas web en internet, nada de practica - Hola, hmm... ¿Hombre o mujer?

Hinata estaba apunto de susurrar en el oído de Naruto que aquello era una mala idea, cuando de su cuello una presión se apoyó. Soltó un quejido de dolor. Juzgando por la forma de aquella masa que le aprisionaba el cuello, podía decir que eran garras, unas garras muy grandes. Como acto reflejo, la Hyuga se llevó las manos hacia el área lastimada, encontrándose con aquellas garras llenas de callos, impidiéndole respirar.

- Chouji, ¿estas anotando todo esto, no? - interrogó la voz de la Yamanaka.

- Oh, si. Es hombre... - decía, mientras que se escuchaba el lapicero rasgar el papel de su libreta.

La fuerza bruta la obligaba a retroceder, al igual de apartarse de su custodio y del grupo de jóvenes reunidos. Su espalda golpeó contra la pared en un sonido seco, dejando caer algunos marcos colgados en ella. Y al instante, gritos femeninos llenaron el silencio sepulcral de la estancia al escuchar los vidrios quebrarse al impactar contra el suelo. Hinata abrió los ojos en un intento de ver a su agresor, pero al no ver rastro del dueño de las garras que la ahorcaban se preocupo aun más. Aunque el dolor y la necesidad de respirar eran superficiales, si algo le llegaba a ocurrir a su cuerpo físico, su esencia tendría la obligación de volver a donde había nacido. Y de hacerlo, dejaría a Naruto solo y esa no era una opción para ella.

- ¿El veintiuno de diciembre del dos mil doce se acabara el mundo? - pregunto el rubio en su turno con una mirada preocupada. Se podía decir que el Uzumaki era muy supersticioso.

Hinata, mientras su custodio pronunciaba aquellas palabras, lanzaba una patada a quién sabe qué. Pero su intento de librarse de la opresión funcionó, las garras llagozas se habían retirado de su cuello. La Hyuga tomó aire y se masejeó el área lastimada, caminó en linea recta con dificultad, para agazaparse entre la Haruno y el Uzumaki.

Pudo ver como la tablilla se detenía en el monosílabo "no". Ella rodó los ojos, ¿en serio aquel ser iba a contestar todos los disparates de un grupo de adolescentes?

- Hmm, ¿entonces, que ocurrirá en esa fecha? - preguntó a su vez la pelirosa.

- Serás mensa... - mascullo una harta Hinata. Aquella pelirosa era en parte la culpable de las tonterías de su custodio, Naruto quería llamar la atención de la Haruno y sus métodos eran algo peculiares.

Pero la pelinegra no pudo ver la respuesta de aquel ser a la pregunta de la Haruno porque recibió otro golpe asestado a la boca de su estómago. La chica cayó de espaldas al suelo, tomándose con fuerza el torso. Con la mandíbula apretada, se puso en pie, lista para defenderse y de verse la oportunidad, defender a su custodio. Sus perlas pupilas se desplazaban por toda la oscura sala, buscando a su atacante, se encontraba en posición de ataque y sus sentidos alertas.

Y entonces fue cuando escuchó una pesada respiración a su costado, siguiendo su sentido auditivo repartió patadas que en ocasiones llegaban a ser recibidas a aquel ser, pero en otras solo conseguía darle al aire. Su agresor, invisible, proponía más golpes y patadas a la chica, ella tenía que reconocerlo su agresor llevaba la ventaja de la sorpresa. Y mientras, el grupo de jóvenes ignoraba que estaban en medio de un duelo entre dos personajes sobrenaturales. A excepción de Naruto, que aunque no llegaba a su compresión lo que ocurría, podía sentir aquella tan familiar cercanía ¿De qué? No lo sabía, pero desde pequeño la había sentido y ya se había acostumbrado. Desde que su madre le había enseñado la oración al Ángel de la guarda.

Nuevamente la pelinegra fue atrapada del cuello, pero esta vez aquel cuerpo invisible la mantenía inmóvil contra la pared apoyando todo su peso sobre ella.

- ¿Qué eres? - masculló ella, con veneno en sus ojos fijos en donde suponía debía estar su agresor.

- No tiene sentido responder, si acabaré contigo ahora mismo, ángel - y en el momento, la presión en su cuello fue en aumento.

Hinata gritó, pero nadie podía ayudarla. _"No, no puedo perder... No puedo dejar a Naruto solo"_, pero otro quejido brotó de sus labios al no tener absceso de oxígeno. Podía sentir aquel cosquilleo en sus dedos comenzar a alcanzar sus brazos, sentía las piernas entumecidas. Eran pocos los minutos que le quedaban en la Tierra. Tanto era su ensimismamiento que no había reparado en que la reunión aun seguía en marcha.

Lo único que podía llegar a escuchar sobre el sonido de sus latidos golpear contra sus oídos, era el agudo grito de la Haruno. Un bullicio de ruido se formó en el grupo de jóvenes. Gritos, exclamaciones. Hinata abrió los ojos, ¿qué era aquella masa oscura que salía de la ouija? ¿Por qué todos gritaban? ¿Por qué las luces titilaban? ¿Por qué la ouija se estremecía violentamente sobre la mesa? ¿Por qué los jóvenes retiraron sus dedos, eso no estaba contra las reglas? ¿Acaso aquella masa oscura estaba tomando forma? ¿Por qué sus latidos empezaban a menguar? La visión de la Hyuga se tornó borrosa. El cosquilleo había colonizado cada territorio libre del cuerpo de la chica, dejando en el rastro entumecidas sus extremidades. Sentía como empezaba a ser absorbida, cuando logró escuchar:

- Muévete - fue apenas un leve susurro, una orden que dio como resultado que las garras y el cuerpo que la mantenía contra la pared la soltasen.

Hinata cayó al suelo, tosiendo.

- ¿Qué a sido eso? - Sakura explotó tomándose con fuerza la cabeza.

- ¡Imbéciles! ¡Lo hicieron enojar! - regaño una Yamakana histérica.

- ¿No estaba prohibido soltar la tablilla? - comentó aterrorizado por los sucesos anteriores Lee.

- ¡Dijiste que esto era solo un juego, Ino! - bombardeo el rubio.

- ¡No vengas a echarme la culpa a mi! Yo no le pregunte cómo había muerto... - Ino se acomodó su cabello, restandole importancia al asunto.

- Me pareció algo interesante - se excusó el Nara.

Hinata apoyó la frente del frío suelo. Ya no estaba, se había ido aquel ser, sea lo que fuese. Se encargó de la tarea de recuperar su pulso normal.

- Opino... no volvamos a hacerlo - dijo Chouji, levantándose al fin de su puesto en el sofá.

- ¿Anotaste todo? - pregunto Ino intrigada.

- Oh, si.

Ino examino el informe de su amigo y al instante frunció el ceño.

- ¿En este corto tiempo te dio chance de dibujar eso? - la mirada de la Yamanaka se detuvo en un mini-Naruto gritando como bebe abrazado a una mini-Sakura.

Chouji sonrió orgulloso de su trabajo.

- No sabía que sabías dibujar Chibi - comentó Chikamaru observando los bocetos encima del hombro de Chouji.

La pelinegra se levantó del suelo, ya con su respiración normalizada, caminó tranquilamente hacia el rubio. Quien había aprovechado la oportunidad para tomar de la mano a la Haruno, que aun estaba en shock sentada en el sofá De ser posible, Naruto estaría rodeado de corazones voladores. La pelinegra apoyó los codos del respaldo del sofá, tras la cabeza del Uzumaki para tomar una larga exhalación.

¿Cuales serían las consecuencias de aquella reunión? ¿Le acarrearían problemas a su custodio? ¿Aquel ser y el otro dueño de aquella voz serian lo suficientemente poderosos para vencer su guardia? Así era, lo había comprobado momentos antes, algunos segundos más y su cuerpo físico hubiese muerto. Hinata sonrió. No importaba que ocurriera, cualquiera que fuesen las acciones siguientes de aquellos seres, ella defendería con su vida a su custodio, hasta la ultima exhalación, hasta su ultimo latido. Porque ese era su trabajo, su deber, ella era el Ángel Guardián de Naruto.

* * *

**N.A:** ¡Aloha! Esta idea se me vino a la mente una noche cuando jugaba Mario Kart, escuchaba: A Little Piece of Heaven y ¡Bingo! Esta es mi teoría sobre los Ángeles Guardianes y todo eso. Personajes espirituales con pulcras habilidades en las artes marciales. Imagínense a un Ninja con alas blancas... Espero que sea de su agrado. Comentarios, háganme saber en un sexy rewiens.

***Cambio y Fuera***


	2. Oficina de consultas

Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Historia realizada sin fines de lucro.

No se acepta el plageo, ni publicación de esta obra sin autorización.

**###**

Una pelinegra empujó a su paso la puerta de cristal en donde rezaba "Oficina de consultas." Al cruzar el umbral la fría brisa de los aires acondicionados le rozó su nívea rostro como una dulce caricia. Caminó tranquilamente hacia el escritorio que ocupaba casi todo el espacio de aquella reducida oficina, su andar de bailarina dejaba una estela de vuelo con su vestido blanco, dándole una apariencia elegante. La castaña, tras el escritorio, que escribía en una máquina de escribir de antaño concentrada, apenas y alzó su mirada café de su trabajo para ver a la recién llegada. Hinata, con una sonrisa, se sentó en la silla de madera que estaba ubicada frente al escritorio.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, solo el leve ronroneo de los aires acondicionados se escuchaba, además de los toscos ruidos que producía la máquina. La pelinegra clavó su perla mirada en las frenéticas manos que se deslizaban con habilidad en las teclas de aquella vieja máquina, esperando que la joven de melena castaña explotara de curiosidad. Después de todo hacía tiempo que la Hyuga no visitaba esas instalaciones.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - interrogó entre suspiros bajos. Manteniendo su arduo trabajo andando.

- Tu estas en el centro de apoyo. Yo soy la que debería de hacer las preguntas, ¿no? - Hinata se cruzó de piernas, burlesca.

- ¿En que problema te has metido? - el entrecejo de la mayor se frunció levemente. Sin volver sus ojos hacia su interlocutora.

- Problema, falsa alarma - la pelinegra subió sus manos a la altura de los hombros con las palmas hacía arriba. Imitando con sus brazos una balanza -. No estoy segura.

Hubo una pausa en donde el traqueteo de la máquina se intensificó y la castaña se mordió el labio inferior, adentrada totalmente en su trabajo. Hinata exhaló lentamente.

- Fue una linda noche, de verás que si, me compre unos hermosos zapatos que me combinan con aquel vestido que me regalaste el mes pasado. Ese de escote que nunca me pondría... Mi custodio organizó una reunión espiritista y ahora un demonio habita en su casa...

El sonido de la máquina de escribir paró bruscamente.

- Dime, por favor, que no escuche demonio - la castaña cerró con fuerza los ojos.

- Sabes que no digo las cosas por hablar - la pelinegra entrelazó sus dedos, con la atención recibida de su amiga Hinata adaptó un tono serio.

Tenten frunció el ceño y giró su silla de un solo movimiento para quedar frente a frente con la pelinegra.

- ¿Cómo pudiste permitir esa violación a la Tierra? - le reprochó con mirada fría la castaña.

- Estoy consciente del esfuerzo que implemente para evitarlo - susurró la Hyuga. Aunque no le agradaba el tono gélido en la voz de su amiga, mantuvo la calma -. No justifico mi error, pero necesito que compartas tu conocimiento, Tenten.

La mayor suspiró. Hizo girar su cabeza y en el momento el cuello le crujió sonoramente. Estiró los brazos y piernas, Hinata supuso que la Ama llevaba horas, incluso días, en la misma posición, a juzgar por el tronar de sus huesos al ser estirados. Sentada en aquel escritorio, llenando informes y firmando consultas recibidas. Aun no podía comprender, Tenten, un ángel de alta jerarquía, integrante en el predilecto grupo de los Querubines*****, había decidido estar tras un escritorio para recibir a los ángeles dudosos que consultaban sus problemas con ella, escribía hasta el agotamiento consejos a ángeles incapaces de ir a las instalaciones y firmaba peticiones de los Arcángeles para interferir en asuntos con la Tierra. Si, era un trabajo agotador, Hinata lo sabía, podía ver a su amiga fatigada, aun así Tenten cumplía su deber con gusto.

Después de su sección de estiramientos y atención a sus extremidades entumecidas Tenten apoyó los brazos sobre el escritorio para comenzar con el interrogatorio.

- Para ayudarte, necesito estar al tanto de la situación - la castaña posó una gentil sonrisa en sus labios -. Desde el principio.

Hinata, el Ángel Custodio, sonrió internamente.

- Los amigos de mi custodio llevaron una ouija. Despedía una energía negativa, tal vez no fue purificada correctamente después de sesiones anteriores, no puedo estar segura. El punto es que al ente que contactaron parecía tener un nivel mayor que una simple alma perdida.

Tenten evitó entornar los ojos, no quería demostrar ante su amiga que la situación llegaba a ser un gran problema.

- ¿Alegas que la categoría de aquel ser es de un demonio?

- Es una opción.

- Estas consciente que podemos interferir, ¿acaso no lo evitaste?

Hinata bajó la mirada. No podía evitar sentirse decepcionada de sí misma. Apretó con ímpetu el delicado borde de su vestido sobre sus muslos.

- Nunca pensé que necesitaría de las enseñanzas de la academia. Iruka no bromeaba al motivarnos así... - Hinata frunció el ceño -... Aquel ser tenía ayuda.

- ¿Rango?

- Desconocido. No podía verlo.

Tenten entrecerró los ojos. _"Esto puede ser un problema mayor y puede llegar a manos de la jerarquía superior"._

- Eso significa que el demonio, o lo que fuese, había planificado de antemano su escape.

- ¿Su... su escape? - Hinata alzo el rostro.

- No nos podemos apoyar de una sola teoría. Muchas pueden ser las causas de que aquel ser se tomara el tiempo de hacer un plan, encontrar a un compañero en la Tierra e implementar su huida.

- ¿Y-y cuales son otras opciones, Tenten?

La castaña profundizó su ceño fruncido. Empezaba a tomar más en serio esa visita.

- Primero, puede ser sólo un alma perdida en busca de respuestas que encontró la forma de comunicarse con una ouija - Tenten alzaba cada dedo con tal que enumeraba las posibilidades -. Segundo, un chistoso ángel caído que quiso jugarte una broma. Tercero, un demonio que huyó del mundo bajo - ante esta posibilidad. La mayor afiló más su mirada -. Y cuarto, pudo haber sido enviado.

- ¿Qué? - Hinata soltó un quejido de sorpresa.

Tenten ignoró el echo de que la chica sentada en la silla frente a ella empezaba a acelerarsele la respiración y de que su rostro se había tornado pálido.

- Lo que me extraña es que ningún Arcángel***** haya interferido - comentó dubitativa la Querubín a ninguna persona en específico.

- Ta-tal vez ninguno estaba en la zona - propuso la pelinegra. Sonriendo, ¿cómo había podido permitir aquello? ¿Cómo había sido tan incompetente para arriesgar así a su custodio? ¿Cómo no había calculado las opciones? ¿Podía ser un demonio o sólo una inofensiva alma vagante? La Hyuga se encontraba al borde del colapso y su pulso lo demostraba -. A lo mejor ninguno estaba libre para dar ronda por allí.

- Lo dudo, Kiba siempre vela por tu bien... - una sonrisa socarrona cruzó el rostro de la castaña, recordando al enérgico ángel -... Kiba esta atrás tuyo como un cachorro baboso o, diría yo, hombre poseído por la lujuria.

Hinata mantenía la mirada perdida sobre el lapicero de Tenten. Esta suspiro, su intento de calmar la tensión se vino abajo.

- ¿Sabes qué? - Hinata alzó el rostro ante el repentino arranque de su amiga de alzar la voz - ¡Iras a la Tierra y averiguaras el rango de este ser! ¡Cuando estés informada, ven y hablamos!

La pelinegra parpadeó.

- De acuerdo, trabajo de espionaje... Pero - la Hyuga vaciló -... ¿Qué ocurre si resulta ser un ser maligno? ¿Recibiré ayuda?

- Te he dicho que luego hablamos - gruño la castaña. No se caracterizaba por tener una amplia paciencia.

- Para ser consejera no tienes mucha...

- ¡Contigo, no! - la Ama golpeó el escritorio, provocando que los objetos en el cayeran o se sacudieran.

- Que malvada - Hinata sonrió. Se levanto de su asiento y caminó con lentitud hacia la puerta que había cruzado hacía algunos minutos -. Me voy, no es sensato dejar a Naruto tanto tiempo solo.

Tenten miró la espalda de su amiga alejarse. No deseaba lastimarla, no era su propósito, pese a sus dudas de hacerlo o no, preguntó:

- ¿Ya no sientes tanta confianza como antes, verdad?

La Ángel Custodio se detuvo en seco.

- Tengo que ser precavida - masculló sin volverse a ver a la castaña.

- ¿No puedes perdonarte por ello, Hinata? - preguntó Tenten dejando cualquier atisbo de profesionalismo que le indicaba no exponer a sus "clientes" a incomodidad con preguntas del área personal. Su trabajo era el de aconsejar, no el de averiguar la vida privada de los ángeles. Pero a Tenten no le interesaba, Hinata era su amiga y sabía que necesitaba ayuda -. Los Dominaciones***** han elegido el perdón, descartaron el castigo.

- Decisión que no debió de haberse dado - gruñó Hinata, sacudiendo un brazo en señal de disgusto.

- La ley estableció que fueron actos producidos lejos de tu alcance, no pudiste evitar lo inevitable ¡Que ese chiquillo impertinente...!

- ¡No te atrevas a llamarlo así! ¡Ni en mis narices, ni a mis espaldas! - gruñó a gritos la Hyuga, volviéndose totalmente hacia su amiga. Despidiendo por cada poro rabia y enojo -. Gaara era un muchacho digno de ser bendecido, de ser admirado. Él no fue el culpable de nada, fue sólo una victima más de la guerra constante de la sociedad...

La Ángel Custodio impactó su puño contra la superficie lisa del escritorio, el cual se fracturó en una grieta. La castaña alzó el rostro hacia el de su volátil amiga, para no demostrar intimidación ante los violentos actos de la pelinegra. Pero pese a su seriedad, no podía detener el pulso que empezaba a acelerarsele.

Después de todo ella era responsable de los actos de la chica, ella había comenzado con el tema de Gaara y ella sabía bien que era un tema muy delicado de discutir. Y que Hinata prefería dejarlo en silencio.

Y tan rápido como había cambiado de humor la Hyuga de pasivo a volátil, ella se desplomó en el escritorio de Tenten. Apoyando los codos y con la cabeza gacha, para evitar mirar a la castaña a los ojos y no mostrar la agonía que gritaban sus orbes perlas.

-... Esos infelices, ese grupo de delincuentes... y yo - siseó entre dientes, molesta y triste la pelinegra -. Ellos y yo somos los culpables.

- No te incluyas en esa aclaración, Hinata - le recalcó la Ama en tono severo.

Hinata no se movió. Tenten vaciló antes de acariciar los largos cabellos oscuros del ángel, un gesto cariñoso que respondió la Hyuga alzando el rostro lo suficiente para verla a los ojos.

- El camino al cambio comienza dando el primer paso, que es perdonarte. Si quieres mejorar tienes que avanzar - articuló sonriente la castaña -. Las experiencias pasadas son enseñanzas para el ahora y el éxito para el futuro.

Los orbes perlas de la chica parpadearon dubitativos.

- Puede ser un camino lleno de obstáculos.

- Debes de conllevarlos con fe en tus decisiones.

- ¿Y si son incorrectas?

Tente amplió su gentil sonrisa.

- Confía en ti, Hinata - la Querubín posó una mano sobre el hombre de la pelinegra, quien se negaba rotundamente a soltar lágrima -. Cae cuantas veces sea necesarias, cae porque todos nos equivocamos. Pero recuerda levantarte, levántate porque tu volverás a intentar, volverás a caminar sin importar las caídas en el camino. Recuerda que tu eres fuerte, Hinata, siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás.

Hinata bajó el rostro.

- Gracias...

- Es un placer, por algo soy tu amiga y...

Los objetos y los papeles se desplomaron hacia el suelo. Tenten abrió bien los ojos, las acciones de la Hyuga no las había visto venir. Hinata se aferraba al cuello de la Ama, en un asfixiante abrazo.

- Me encantan tus visitas, querida amiga - Tenten palmeó la espalda de la chica. Quien se mantenía en silencio con la barbilla apoyada de su hombro -. Ven más seguido.

El cuerpo entero de la Hyuga se apoyaba del escritorio. Por suerte divina Tenten ubicaba su máquina más a la izquierda, si no fuese así, estaba segura que ya estuviese echa trizas en el suelo después de aquella abalanzada de parte de la pelinegra.

- Cuando tenga la información, vendré - la pelinegra se separó de la castaña, quien sonreía levemente - ¡Sigue así! ¡Eres buena consejera!

Tenten observó como la Hyuga se retiraba con rapidez de su oficina, dejándola sola de nuevo. Apoyó la barbilla de su palma.

- No es la misma de antes... aun así la antigua Hinata permanece allí.

La mirada café de la chica se pasó por el montón de objetos que conformaban el desastre en el suelo de su oficina y su escritorio que ahora estaba roto.

- ¡Ah! ¡Niña peligrosa!

**###**

- ¿Planeas pasearte como cualquier humano por ahí? - preguntó una gruesa voz masculina.

- Planeo vivir - contestó otra voz, fría y vacía.

El primero frunció el ceño observando la silueta de su compañero. Estaban en un almacén a oscuras, él recargado de la pared con los brazos cruzados y el otro sentado en el piso picando con el dedo el cuerpo de un ratón muerto dándole la espalda a él.

- Estas pensando infantilmente - le reprochó a su compañero -. Estas en la lista del séquito del Demonio Mayor, ¿en serio crees que tenemos libertad?

El hombre sentado en el suelo siguió removiendo el cuerpo inerte del roedor con gesto distante. Con el rostro apoyado de su palma y con el codo de su muslo.

- ¡Sasuke, contesta! - explotó al ser ignorado.

El nombrado dejó de molestar al ratón. Se irguió.

- Toda mi vida fui esclavo de alguien, no volveré a seguir ordenes de nadie - sentenció el pelinegro.

- Entiende, no tenemos vida. Siempre seremos esclavos ¡Míranos ahora!- el hombre de pie estiró los brazos para hacer énfasis en sus palabras, señalando el oscuro lugar en donde se encontraban -. Escondiéndonos como ratas asustadas y ¡así pasaremos el resto de nuestros días! ¡No tenemos libertad, Sasuke! ¡Deja de...!

- Deja tu de hablar, cobarde - la mano blanca hacia contraste en la dorada piel del hombre. Sasuke aprisionaba con fuerza el cuello de su acompañante, golpeándolo sin consideración en la pared. Levantó a su compañero del suelo, mientras que este hacia un gran esfuerzo por tomar aire -. Cállate y deja de quejarte. Aceptaste y ahora cumplirás con tu parte del plan - le siseo en voz baja. Una voz tan gélida como un bloque de hielo -. No se permite dar pasos atrás, Juugo.

El pelinaranja, Juugo, aferró sus manos a las del pelinegro, en un intento desesperado de recuperar su vía de respiración.

- No permitiré que por tu estupidez vuelva al infierno, ante estarás muerto - amenazó Sasuke, implementando más fuerza en el cuello de su compañero -. Quiero a alguien capaz de soportarlo, no un niño asustado. Me lo dices de una vez y acabo con tu patética existencia de una buena vez, ¿entendido?

Juugo asintió a regaña dientes. Sasuke lo soltó y Juugo cayó al suelo arrodillado.

- Siempre tan poco tolerante - se burló el hombre arrodillado tomándose el cuello.

- No estoy de humor - gruñó el pelinegro dándole la espalda a su compañero.

Este alzó una ceja.

- Nunca lo estas, pero... ¿Piensas en algo en específico?

Sasuke se debatió entre responder. En ese corto tiempo, Juugo se levantó con su pulso normalizado.

- Ese Ángel, era el custodio de uno de los niños esos.

- Era muy bella...

- Me refiero a que ahora un Ángel Guardián sabe que nos infiltramos en la Tierra - el pelinegro se volvió a observar al pelinaranja.

- Si estuvieses preocupado me fueses permitido matarla de una vez - Juugo se cruzó de brazos.

- No debe sospechar de nuestra identidad. Usamos una ouija, muchos pueden pasar por ellas - le restó importancia Sasuke. A sabiendas que aquella no era la razón de permitirle vivir al Ángel.

- Pero, ahora tendremos a las bestias subterráneas y a la guardia celestial tras nosotros - contraatacó.

Sasuke gruñó.

- De haberla matado igualmente fuesen lanzado cartas en el asunto. No todos tienen el suficiente poder para matar a un Ángel, es trasparente que fuera sido un Demonio, y de habernos traído el cuerpo, los Ángeles Potestades***** nos hubiesen localizado...

- Pero...

- ... Y solo existe un método conocido para matar el cuerpo y la esencia de un Ángel, es decir, romperle el cuello no es suficiente - el pelinegro sonrió arrogante para molestia de su compañero -. Te da tiempo, pero a los pocos minutos estarás rodeado de Arcángeles. El Ángel nacerá de nuevo y nos veremos en problemas.

Juugo, al no ver más posibles "peros", se quedó callado.

- En resumen, la elegida fue la mejor opción - el pelinegro volvió a sentarse junto al ratón.

El otro se mantuvo de pie, pensando. Se tomó la barbilla en un gesto dubitativo.

- ¿Qué tal si...? ¿Qué tal si capturamos al Ángel antes de que llegue a otros oídos nuestra huida? - propuso Juugo.

El pelinegro y cabeza del reducido grupo, no habló.

- ¿O me dirás que los Ángeles pueden comunicarse mentalmente? - Juugo se agazapó a un lado de Sasuke.

- No entre ellos - aclaró el de ónix mirada.

- Entonces, podremos raptarla. Somos dos, ella no podrá...

- No - interrumpió cortante -. _Yo_ iré por ella.

Juugo alzó una ceja, pese a su rabia interior sonrió. Una sonrisa pícara que Sasuke prefirió ignorar.

- Hacía tiempo que estas encerrado haya abajo, ¿eh? - un codazo amigable recibió Sasuke. Este rodó los ojos ante la indirecta de su compañero.

- No pretendo profanar a esa niña.

- ¿Acaso no la viste bien?

- Lo necesario para reconocerla - dijo el pelinegro -. Y... saber que solo es una niña inexperta.

Juugo rompió en carcajadas.

- ¿Niña? ¿Por qué ese adjetivo? Yo la he visto bien formada.

- No estoy hablando de su apariencia - el Uchiha comenzaba a perder la paciencia nuevamente -. Hablo de su tiempo de creación. Debe de tener menos de diecisiete años.

- Ah... Entonces, eres un vejete para ella - el Jyugo rió sosteniéndose el torso.

Sasuke exhaló aire.

- Me voy - anunció el de mirada azabache mientras se levantaba.

- ¡No seas tan rudo con ella! - el pelinaranja se carcajeó una vez más.

El Uchiha apretó los dientes. Alzó su rodilla listo para impactar su pie contra el rostro de su compañero.

- ¡Ey! - el Jyugo se levantó limpiándose los restos salpicados a su reciente ropa puesta.

Sasuke suspiro. Se limpió la suela del zapato en el suelo, dejando una mancha más de sangre. Al menos Juugo había dejado de reír.

- Se que estaba muerto, pero no debiste hacerle eso al pobre ratoncito - le recriminó al cabeza del grupo viendo con ojos tristes el cuerpo aplastado del roedor.

El pelinegro caminó hacia la salida con paso calmado. Luego se limpiaría bien el zapato, no quería el olor a muerto persiguiéndolo. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su holgado pantalón. _"Ya la sensación de la ropa puesta se me hace extraña"_ se dijo, sintiendo como la franela se ceñía demasiado para su gusto a su torso y como el pantalón estaba a punto de caersele.

**###**

_"Ángel de la Guarda, vigila mis sueños, alimenta el vacío, lléname de luz y limpia mis pensamientos, amén."_

Hinata podía estar orgullosa de Naruto, el rubial era creativo en sus oraciones.

La pelinegra apareció levemente mareada en el pasillo que conducía a los cuartos en la vivienda Uzumaki. Sacudiendo la cabeza, comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación de Naruto, que bien sabía su ubicación. Aun las palabras motivadoras y llenas de cariño de Tenten Ama permanecían como un agradable susurro en su cabeza. Sonrió. Tenía el honor de tener como amiga a aquella castaña trabajadora. No podía negarse a la realidad, lo dicho por la Ama era cierto, pero aun así Hinata no podía olvidar tan fácilmente el pasado. Ella había sido creada para proteger, amar y cuidar de Sabaku no Gaara _"¿Y qué hago yo?"_ se reprochó _"Fallar en mi cometido"_. Hinata frunció el ceño, hundiéndose en el pozo de recuerdos que era su cabeza.

Y antes de enterarse, ya estaba parada a un lado de la cama de Naruto. Quien dormía plácidamente llenando el silencio de fuertes ronquidos. Hinata se preguntaba si nadie en la vivienda lo escuchaba. La pelinegra intentaba cerrarle la boca con un dedo, pero el rubio la abría nuevamente con otro tono para sus ronquidos. ¿Cómo la mandíbula no se le desencajaba abriendo tanto la boca?

- El término "Tan hermosa como un ángel" esta en lo correcto.

Hinata posó lentamente la mirada en una persona acuclillada en la cabecera de la cama de Naruto. Una sonrisa de blancos dientes se podía ver en la oscuridad.

- Estoy en el derecho de matar y/o torturar a cualquier ser que ponga en peligro a mi custodio - mascullo la chica, observando a aquel chico. Mantenía perfectamente el equilibrio sobre el escaso espacio de madera que tenía para posicionar sus pies.

- ¿Eso es una amenaza? - inquirió fríamente el pelinegro.

- Es una advertencia - aclaró la ojiperla, maquinando en su cabeza las posibilidades. La energía que despedía aquel ser era negativa y pesaba mucho como para ser alguien normal. Además estaba ubicado sobre la cabeza de Naruto, tenía al alcance al Uzumaki. Un movimiento de su parte y el rubial moría _"No, debo evitarlo"_ -. Tu esencia es familiar.

- Sasuke Uchiha - se presentó.

- ¿Dando tu nombre para los registros de "Entes enviados al infierno"?

- No volveré ahí, ángel. Si es necesario me llevare tu esencia conmigo - una sonrisa de medio lado cruzó el níveo rostro del chico.

_"No, no es un chico"_ se dijo Hinata. La pelinegra siguió observándolo. Cabello azabache acabado en puntas, rasgos finos pero masculinos, ojos de un intenso e hipnotizante color ónice, de piel tan blanca y carente de luz del sol como la de ella. Afiló más la mirada.

- Llegaste aquí por medio de la ouija, ¿no? - cuestionó la Hyuga.

- Es un método sencillo de fugarte - ¿Por qué hablaba tanto y no la raptaba de una vez? ¿Por qué no podía mover un solo dedo? Ni él mismo podía contestarse. No se caracterizaba por ser misericordioso, todo lo contrario, pero aquella chiquilla influía inocencia, pese a que en esos momentos le lanzaba cuchillas por esos hermosos ojos perlas.

_"Entonces si es un Demonio, si se escapo del mundo bajo, si estoy en graves problemas"_ Hinata evitó tragar en seco.

- Mi compañero me pidió que no fuera muy rudo contigo - murmuró el Demonio.

Hinata entornó los ojos.

- Muerto estarás antes de tocarme - la Hyuga se posicionó a la defensiva, lista.

- Entonces te golpeare por donde más te duele - Sasuke tomó entre sus dedos un mechón rubio del chico que estaba roncando bajo él.

La Ángel frunció los labios.

- Debes ser más rápida que eso - se burló el pelinegro observando los bien abiertos ojos del Ángel. Sasuke aumentó la fuerza en el agarre de la muñeca de la pelinegra. _"¿En serio cree que puede sorprenderme?"_ Sasuke vio el contraste de su mano contra la piel de la chica, no era mucha la diferencia de tonalidades.

Hinata bufó, molesta de ser descubierta en el intento de ataque, era simplemente repugnante verlo con las manos puestas en su custodio. Ella era diestra, pero aun así intentó un cruzado con su izquierda. Su puño fue atrapado igualmente. Respiró frustrada, por lo menos, ya aquel Demonio no tocaba a Naruto.

- Si sigues respirando con tanta agitación no me podre contener en mi promesa de no tocarte - Hinata entornó aun más los ojos. Sasuke rió por lo bajo, no sabía que un Ángel pudiera sonrojarse, y menos, tan intensamente.

- Bájate de ahí, escoria - retó la Hyuga recuperando su claro color de piel.

Y hasta entonces no le había tomado mucha importancia al echo de que él le sostenía su mano y su muñeca. La tenía inmovilizada. Pero aun así, Sasuke saltó de la cabecera de la cama, aun con Hinata agarrada. Bien, tenía sus brazos inutilizables, pero aun tenía sus piernas. Y de una patada alejó al Demonio de ella, volviendo a tener libertad de sus brazos. El Uchiha recuperó el equilibrio.

- Bien, quieres pelea, tendrás pelea - siseo, llevando su mano abierta en un movimiento rápido al cuello de la chica. Un shuto*****.

Pero ella lo evitó, agachándose. Sólo necesitaba desmayarla, conocía los puntos de presión bien. Evitaría matarla, no necesitaba un cuerpo inerte. Mientras pensaba esquivó otra patada de la chica. Estudió sus movimientos por un momento, mientras que los esquivaba o bloqueaba. Patadas, golpes. Se dio cuenta que la chica mantenía una serie, tendría que poner de toda su atención para seguirla, de no ser consciente no se daría cuenta de lo repetitivo de sus ataques.

Ya estaba empezando a hartarse, comenzaba a cansarse. Y cuando el puño de la pelinegra iba directo a su nariz, él la tomó del brazo. Hinata reaccionó tarde, al encontrarse en el suelo después de ser arrojada de espaldas. ¿Cómo?

- Eres solo una niña - mascullo él al oído de la Ángel Custodio.

Hinata sintió como su cuello se tensaba, decidió que era repugnancia.

- ¿Qué quieres? - cuestionó con voz plana.

La Hyuga necesitaba alargar el tiempo para diseñar un plan. El tipo estaba sobre ella, obligandola a subir los brazos sobre su cabeza y sin la libertad de mover sus piernas porque el Demonio Uchiha estaba sentado a horcajadas en sus muslos. _"Que humillación"_ se dijo.

- Vivir - simplificó él.

- Discúlpame, pero vida no es estar encerrado en un calabozo.

- No me atraparan, no de nuevo.

- ¿Qué te hace creerlo? Has venido aquí, una gran equivocación de tu parte, fuese sido mejor correr a esconderte - rezongó despectiva la pelinegra.

- Vine por ti - murmuró Sasuke acercando su perfilada nariz a la de ella.

Hinata, sin poder detenerlo, se tornó de un fuerte color carmín. Al Uchiha comenzaba a agradarle aquel pigmento del Ángel.

- Quita tus sucias garras de ella - ambos pelinegros volvieron sus rostros al origen de aquella voz brusca.

- ¡Kiba! - exclamó alegre la chica. Sasuke gruñó.

- Después nos saludamos, Hinata. Ahora hay que devolver a esta escoria a donde pertenece - el castaño, de su funda, sacó una espada, para apuntarla a la dirección del pelinegro que aun estaba sobre Hinata y ese echo molestaba a un más al Inuzuka. Su Hinata no se tocaba.

- Luego continuamos con nuestra platica, hermosa - Sasuke se levantó de un salto. Juntó sus manos y sus orbes se pintaron del color de la sangre.

Hinata se levantó y miró conmocionada donde hacía unos segundos estaba el Demonio Uchiha.

- ¡El desgraciado se ha ido! - ladró molesto el castaño, volviendo a guardar su espada.

- Espero que para siempre - susurró aliviada el Ángel Custodio. Hinata cerró los ojos, exhalando pausadamente.

Pero los orbes perlas se abrieron a sentir la cercanía del Inuzuka, cerca, demasiado cerca. Se sintió enrojecer al sentir el brazo del castaño rodear su cintura.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - interrogó el Arcángel.

- S-si - tartamudeó ella, visiblemente incomoda por el tacto de sus pieles y esto le agradaba al Arcángel.

- Sentí energía maligna cerca de aquí, no me equivocaba - sonrió orgulloso, dándose importancia.

- ¿Estabas en la zona?

Kiba abrió bien los ojos.

- ¡Era mi ronda! ¡No es que te espié! - el Inuzuka posó una mano tras la nuca, una maña del chico.

Hinata no dijo nada. Estaba segura que no podría pronunciar ninguna palabra. El Inuzuka era su amigo, pero ella sabía que el Arcángel planeaba en un futuro cercano ser algo más que eso y Tenten se lo recordaba todo el tiempo. Ella se le escabullía cuando el castaño era el Ángel de la Guarda de Naruto, pero cuando el Ángel Trono*****, Hiruzen, lo relevó a Arcángel y a Hinata, Tsunade, le encargó a Naruto como custodio su libertad se acabó. Eso significaba que no podía evitar al destacado Ángel, ya que él no tenía prohibiciones respecto a fugas y recesos.

- Naruto esta dormido, puedo irme - comentó la chica, observando lo único que se veía de su custodio, su pie.

Kiba afiló la mirada.

- Bien - Hinata alzó su rostro hacia él y al instante el castaño sonrió _"Maldito Demonio, y yo que venía a confesarme" _pensó entristecido el Inuzuka.

La Hyuga le dedicó una sonrisa de despedida a Kiba, quien alzó una mano, y al segundo siguiente Hinata ya no estaba. La luz de sus ojos, el motivo de latir de su corazón, la musa de sus sueños... Kiba gruño, empezaba a comportarse como idiota. Pateó la pata de la cama de Naruto, su anterior custodio, provocando que la madera se rompiera en un millar de astillas.

- ¡AAAH! ¡ALIENS! ¡Fin del MUNDO! - el rubial se enredó con las sabanas y cayó de su cama inclinada hacia el suelo.

Kiba se recuperó de su sorpresa. Genial, ahora Hinata se enojaría con él por haber destruido la cama y despertado al idiota. Se golpeó la frente con la palma, ¿cuando dejaría de cometer errores?

* * *

**N.A:**

*****: Los Querubines son los ángeles responsables de ordenar el caos en el Universo. Manifiestan sabiduría. Son mensajeros y encargados de la entrada al paraíso. (Jerarquía superior)

*****: Los Arcángeles gobiernan a los Ángeles Guardianes, ya que son superiores a los ángeles. Pese a esto provienen de la jerarquía inferior junto a los antes mencionados. Estos ángeles son protectores de la humanidad.

*****: Los Ángeles Dominaciones son los que ayudan a reconciliar y encontrar el perdón. Pertenecientes a la jerarquía intermedia, ofrecen a la humanidad: la misericordia y sabiduría.

*****: Los Potestades o _Custodios de la frontera_, son ángeles encargados de vigilar el margen del mundo espiritual con el físico. Son ángeles protectores, tanto como guerreros encargados del equilibrio y el mal. (_Jerarquía intermedia_)

*****: El Shuto es un movimiento de defensa directo al cuello capaz de noquear.

*****: Los Tronos son los ángeles con el nivel más alto. Estos son los ojos de Dios y se les llama así porque "sostienen" el trono de Dios perteneciendo a su lado. Manifiestan la unión con el mundo espiritual.(_Jerarquía superior_)

* * *

¡Ah! D: ¡Demasiadas explicaciones! Pero he echo mi tarea y en verdad que ha sido un gusto. Me atrapó por completo el tema de la angeología y confieso que un poquis la demonología. Esto lo he echo para dar un campo más realista, ya que me dí cuenta que mi conocimiento sobre el tema era nulo :P Si, un poco raro, pero me encanta escribir sobre cosas sobrenaturales.

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios:

**Valentinaneko12**: ¡Y a mi me a encantado tu comentario! En serio me conmocioné cuando vi que tenía un comentario y ni había pasado una hora y media, gracias por ser la primera... Informo que yo publico cada semana y mínimo cada cinco días ¡Feliz Navidad!

**LaCrazyWriter**: n.n Me has echo sonrojar, te agradezco tus palabras. Me motivan a seguir con esta loca historia ¡Te deseo felices fiestas! Y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado tanto como el primero.

**Magic ann love**: Bueno, bueno, me siento acosada ¿Aquí también me seguirás? :3 No, no, es mentira. Es reconfortante saber que mi escritura es apreciada por los demás. Espero verte pronto, ¡Feliz Navidad! ¡Ah! Y... mi otro Fic estará detenido por cuestiones de falta de inspiración, pero aun así haré lo posible, hasta exprimir mi cerebro, para actualizar **Respuestas de Sangre** la segunda semana del 2013.

A aquel anónimo **"Guest"**: No importa chico o chica, tu comentario vale tanto como los que tienen cuenta. Espero que no te haya echo esperar.

**Edward-Hyuga**: Espero que con este capitulo te pique la curiosidad, entonces. Hablo en serio cuando agradezco tu rewiens, me sacó una sonrisa.

Gracias a los que dieron alerta y a favoritos mi historia: Edward-Hyuga, LaCrazyWriter, Hoshi Yuhi.

Y gracias a los que dedicaron un momento de su tiempo para leer.

* * *

¡Felices Fiestas, terrícolas! Que se llenen de gozo y felicidad junto a sus seres queridos. Y en especial... ¡Llenen sus barrigas de comida! ¡Yea! Si, si, hoy estoy muy agradecida, casi y agradezco al perro ¡Goki te amo! *-*

**ADVERTENCIA**: No vean el vídeo de la canción que nombre en el primer capitulo, su contenido es fuerte y explicito, no aptos para los que no están dispuestos a traumarse. Como yo que la curiosidad me ganó después de que me dijeron que no lo viera y luego... Trauma. Aunque después de haber pasado la tormenta me parece estúpido ._.

***Cambio y Fuera***


	3. El cachorro de shnauzer

Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Historia realizada sin fines de lucro.

No se acepta el plageo, ni publicación de esta obra sin autorización.

**###**

Una castaña de baja estatura, tierna mirada café y piel dorada caminaba con paso lento por las calles de aquella peculiar ciudad. Con unos holgados pantalones hasta la rodilla y una fina blusa de corte de tortuga, todo en blanco. Tenten se tomaba de las manos tras la espalda y respiraba el delicioso dulzón aroma que brindaba el Paraíso, aprovechando el descanso del trabajo. Bajo los pies de la chica podía contemplarse un panorama hermoso, la luna, menguante como estaba, brillaba con un haz plateado, sus rayos platinos navegaban por el mar negro que era aquella noche estrellada. Estas bolas de gas llameantes, amarillas y blancas, titilaban orgullosas de brillar y de constituir a los astros. Tenten perdía su mirada en el espectáculo de luces que se hacía lugar bajo de sí. Con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, sintiendo la cálida brisa que soplaba desde el origen de las nubes sobre su cabeza.

Eran pocos lo que compartían el ocio de la castaña, ya que algunos corrían desaforaros porque llegaban tarde a sus destinos, otros ignoraban la belleza que se plantaba bajo sus pies, no por ignorantes, sino por estar familiarizados con la naturaleza de su hogar. Pero Tenten reprochaba aquello, ella también estaba habituada a su lugar de origen, aun así no dejaba de sorprenderse y deleitarse por la gloriosa imagen del cielo pintado en las calles que transitaba.

Tenten la escuchó venir, pero no alzó el rostro.

- ¡Tenten, Tenten! - otra castaña alarmada corría hacía ella.

_"Los jóvenes ruidosos y sus interrupciones"_, se dijo abatida.

- ¿Si, Matsuri? - a su pesar, la Ama alzó la vista de la calle con gesto distante.

La castaña menor se plantó a un lado de ella. Con exasperación pintando sus ojos negros, su respiración estaba agitada, indicando que había corrido para encontrar a la Querubín. En una mano sostenía un papel de un leve color beige. Reconocía aquel tipo de papel. Los registros de los Ángeles.

- ¡Ha habido otro exiliado! - vociferó la menor.

Tenten le tapó la boca con ambas manos y miró a todos lados mientras se inclinaba hacia la menor. Algunos que se paseaban por allí desviaron la mirada hacía el origen del ruido que rompía el tranquilo silencio.

- Baja la voz, chiquilla - le susurró -. Esas son cosas que no se andan gritando a todo pulmón por ahí.

- _Pedón_ - masculló Matsuri sonriendo en la mano de Tenten.

La Ama rodó los ojos y soltó a la Ángel. La boca de la menor se abrió, pero Tenten la interrumpió con gentileza:

- Primero, ¿cómo has conseguido ese documento? - dijo, señalando el papel.

- Oh, esto - alzó su mano -. En la academia nos dieron la tarea de limpiar documentos viejos para clasificarlos... y este estaba pasado por error.

- Antes los registros eran confidenciales para los ángeles novatos - murmuró para sí misma la Querubín.

- Hoy expulsaron a un ángel, señorita Tenten - musitó la menor con el cejo fruncido de nerviosismo, aparentando no haber escuchado.

- ¿Así? - la castaña alzó una ceja - ¿A quien, chiquilla?

Matsuri se acercó tímidamente hacia la Querubín.

- A Suigetsu Hozuki - susurró al oído de la mayor.

- Ese imbécil - gruñó con molestia e incredulidad - ¿Qué ha echo para que Los Dominaciones lo exiliaran?

El Ángel en entrenamiento le entregó la hoja de papel a Tenten. Esta lo tomó y leyó rápidamente.

- En la academia se rumorea que puede ser el principio de una nueva rebelión, señorita - Matsuri murmuró dudosa, se miraba las manos para no hacer contacto visual.

La Querubín entornó los ojos.

- Eso no puede ser, todo el tiempo alguno que otro ángel descarrilado es expulsado, no veo el por qué debe de ser un problema - dijo afable la mayor acompañando sus palabras con una sonrisa, entregándole el registro de Suigetsu que Matsuri le había dado. Donde decía un claro "Estado: Ángel caído", "Exiliado por actos imperdonables", "Profanamiento" Para Tenten aquello era muy claro, el Hozuki era un desvergonzado pervertido. Ella sabía desde un principio que el ojivioleta no era de fiar, su afán por ir a la Tierra daba pie a muchas interpretaciones.

- Pero, señorita Tenten, hacía meses no habíamos recibido casos de expulsión... El ultimo... el ultimo, fue el de la señorita Hinata... - murmuró sonrojada la menor, entreteniéndose mirando las baldosas de suelo.

- ¡Hinata no incluye en esto, Matsuri! Su caso fue revocado - cortó trastornada la mayor.

- ¡Perdóneme, señorita Tenten! ¡No volveré a mencionarlo! - la castaña se apresuró a disculparse.

Tenten resopló cansada.

- No interesa, Matsuri - posó una mano en el hombro de la tímida ángel -. Solo te aconsejo no creerte los rumores que rondan por ahí, muchos tienen lenguas bípedas. Preocúpate cuando Los Tronos adviertan un alzamiento, ¿entendido?

- ¡Si, señorita Tenten!

- Mientras tanto pon atención en la academia - Tenten sonrió una vez más -. Y ¿Matsuri?

- ¿S-si, señorita? - la castaña se veía más nerviosa cada segundo que pasaba.

- Deja de llamarme por "Señorita", nos conocemos desde hacía tiempo, así que...

- Pero usted es parte de la Jerarquía Superior, merece respeto - interrumpió incrédula la aprendiz.

La mayor rió por lo bajo.

- Debes saber reconocer a tus amigos, chiquilla.

_"Tus aliados son tu mayor apoyo en los momentos difíciles. Si los rumores son ciertos y se alzan los ángeles rebeldes muchos serán heridos y se perderán incontables vidas. Hay que andar con cuidado"_ La Querubín observó las nubes pensativa.

**###**

La franja de color dorada dividía las montañas del oscuro azul que se tragaba las estrellas en el cielo. Comenzaba a amanecer. Algunas aves cruzaban el cielo cantando alegres por un nuevo día, eran pocos los ruidos que se escuchaban en la ciudad, apenas y los madrugadores empezaban a abrir los ojos. Y Juugo se preguntó una vez cómo había podido existir sin aquella sensación de paz. El pelinaranja estaba sentado en el alfeizar de la habitación del hotel que habían comprado en el tercer piso, el cabeza del equipo estaba acostado bajo las sabanas en la cama que le correspondía, en total silencio.

Sasuke Uchiha sabía que no podría pedirle más a sus párpados, ya habían pasado sus tres horas de sueño. Se sentó de mala gana en la cama, haciendo que esta se quejara del peso que debía cargar. Se quitó las sabanas cubierta de polvo y llena de hoyos de encima para levantarse. En su planta del pie desnudo sintió haber pisado algo, acompañado por un sonido que no le agradaba en nada. El pelinegro alzó el pie para registrarse.

- ¡Arg! - exclamó, mientras se quitaba la cucaracha que había aplastado con una revista que encontró sobre la mesa de noche. Ese hotel era un chiquero. Era un Demonio, si, pero eso no significaba que le gustara vivir con alimañas.

Se dirigió al reducido baño de aquella reducida habitación. Intentó cerrar la puerta, pero esta no tenía pestillo. _"Genial"_, pensó irónicamente. Observó el lavamanos, en los bordes, los espacios entre los azulejos que no encajaban estaban llenos de moho. Goteaba agua y las gotas caían dentro de un envase de mantequilla que se estaba desbordando. La pared se estaba yendo con todo y lavamanos, advirtiendo que no se debían apoyar. Había un agujero donde debía de estar el grifo del agua caliente, al ver que de allí se asomaba _algo_ no quiso querer escudriñar mucho su entorno. Si en ese estado tan deplorable estaba el lavamanos, no quería tener que usar el retrete.

- Este motel viola todos los requisitos de salubridad - se quejó el Uchiha saliendo del baño.

- Siempre tan exquisito - murmuró Juugo, viendo distraidamente por la ventana. Sasuke endureció su mirada -. Igualmente... - dijo, saltando del alfeizar -... Dentro de una hora nos vamos, ¿no?

El pelinegro pareció pensárselo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso ese no era el plan? - cuestionó el pelinaranja, comenzando a recoger las pocas cosas que había esparcido por el lugar.

El Uchiha negó con la cabeza.

- No, no es eso. Solo que... - Sasuke vaciló -... aun el Ángel esta libre.

Juugo sabía de que Ángel hablaba su compañero y, al reconocerlo, sonrió de medio lado.

- ¿No te quieres alejar de tu angelito? - insinuó, canturreando.

- No estaba en nuestros planes que un ángel nos descubriera - gruñó, ignorando a su compañero -. Ayer no pude atraparla, un Arcángel esta con ella.

- Oh, tienes competencia, amigo.

Sasuke recorrió la habitación para quedar frente al televisor, se sentó en la cama que ocupaba Juugo y encendió el aparato. Pudo ver el reportaje de unos suricatos.

- No es conveniente que alguien sepa de nosotros - comentó el Demonio Uchiha -. Lo estuve pensando, sé una forma de que caiga en el anzuelo.

- ¿Hoy no íbamos a encontrarnos con ese conocido tuyo? ¿Eh, como era? ¿_Sutezo_?

- Suigetsu...

- ¡Ese! Dijiste que nos ayudaría a encontrar un lugar para establecernos en la Tierra - recordó el Juygo.

Sasuke cambió de canal, donde presentaban un certamen.

- Así es, pero es prioridad deshacernos de posibles testigos - masculló.

- Entonces seguiremos en lugares así, ¿eh? - con la mirada señaló un cienpies que caminaba por la pared frente a ellos.

- No costara atraparla, mañana estaremos instalados - puntualizó el Uchiha.

Juugo se cruzó de brazos exhalando sonoramente. Se apoyó de la pared.

- Entonces, ¿cual es ese plan tuyo?

**###**

Una pelinegra que aparentaba no más de unos veinte años se encontraba observando vitrinas. Miraba sonriente un cachorro de schnauzer, el pequeño animal de pelaje grisáceo lamía el vidrio donde Hinata tenía su mano apoyada, moviendo la cola alegremente.

- Que bello espécimen - dijo -. Como quisiera tener una mascota, veo a los humanos tan felices con ellas...

El cachorro de raza lamía desenfrenado el vidrio, contentó de recibir atención.

- Lo lamento, se que quieres un hogar y no te gusta esas rejas, pero no puedo hacer nada por ti, criatura - le murmuró a sabiendas que el animal entendía sus palabras. Al momento, el perro se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros y miró a la Ángel rogando con sus pequeñas cuencas negras-. No, no, no te desanimes. Sé que conseguirás a una familia que te ame y te cuide, todos tenemos nuestro lugar en este mundo, criatura.

- ¿Eh...? ¿Señorita? - un joven con el logo de la agropecuaria cosido a un lado de su franela, se encontraba parado a un lado de Hinata viéndola perplejo. Con claridad podía verse que el joven dudaba del estado mental de ella.

Hinata se sonrojó levemente, la habían pillado hablando con un animal, eso no esta bien visto.

- Es un hermoso animal de raza - comentó ella, enderezándose.

- Si... supongo - dijo dudoso el encargado de la tienda, viendo cada movimiento de la Hyuga -. ¿Le interesa comprarlo?

Ella observó de soslayo al cachorro, quien agitaba su cola emocionado.

- Si.

- Entonces... entre para llenar la tarjeta...

- He dicho que me agrada la idea de comprarlo, pero no he dicho que en este momento tengo sustento para ello - aclaró la Hyuga.

Después de aclararlo y convencer al joven que no intentaría nada como un allanamiento o un robo de animales exóticos, el encargado la dejó sola con el animal. Este se había encargado de colocar los ojos más tiernos que tenía en su arsenal, para remover la culpabilidad de la Hyuga.

- Ya te dije que... que... - Hinata se calló.

Su corazón latió con afán. Con emoción.

La Ángel Custodio posó su mano en su pecho, donde su corazón golpeaba en sus costillas a un ritmo frenético. ¿Por qué su corazón bombeaba tan repentinamente? ¿Por qué sentía aquella punzada en su pecho? ¿Qué era ese cosquilleo en su nuca? ¿Por qué las conocidas mariposas revoloteando en su estómago? ¿Por qué su vientre se contraía? Y la Hyuga se permitió usar el termino: excitación. La chica se sonrojó hasta las orejas al reconocerlo. ¡Era la excitación que movía su corazón con tanto empeño!

- ¿Naruto? - tartamudeó avergonzada, mirando a todos lados asegurándose que nadie viera el sudor que comenzaba a cubrir su cuello.

**###**

- Sa... Sa-Sakura - tartamudeó el Uzumaki con los ojos como platos.

- ¿Si, Naruto? - ronroneó la pelirosa, inflando más su pecho.

Los zafiros ojos del rubial luchaban para no bajar la mirada ante la cercanía de la Haruno.

- E-estas mu-muy he-hermo-mo-mosa - logró escupir el rubial, mientras escabullía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

- ¿En serio, Naruto? ¿Te parece? - cuestionó con voz aterciopelada la Haruno, viéndose a sí misma -. A mi no me parece, Naruto, ¿qué opinas tu?

Los escurridizos ojos del chico se posaron en el cuerpo de la chica. Esta usaba una blusa de finos tirantes con un pequeño chaleco abierto que le llegaba por encima de la pequeña cintura de esta, una falda negra caía de sus caderas hasta la mitad de sus pálidos muslos, enmarcando unas largas piernas. Distraidamente al Uzumaki se le desencajó la mandíbula. Tenía que mantener esa imagen en su cerebro con fuego, y es que fuego sentía que quemaba sus venas bajo su piel.

- ¿Naruto? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿El gato te a comido la lengua? - rió entre dientes la pelirosa.

El chico subió el rostro, con un intenso sonrojo en las mejillas. Y su respiración se cortó cuando la Haruno pronunció un leve maullido.

- Ta-tan be-bella co-como siempre-pre - masculló el chico.

- Gracias, _muñeco_ - unos blancos dedos arreglaron el cuello de la camisa del Uzumaki, quien tensó de inmediato los hombros ante el tacto cálido de la Haruno _"¿Esto esta pasando? ¡Esta pasando!"_ -. ¿Vemos la película, _nene_?

Naruto sacudió afirmativamente la cabeza con ímpetu, Sakura sonrió ante la emoción del chico. Tomó del brazo al Uzumaki en un gesto insinuante y se lo llevó consigo al sofá frente al gran televisor. Después de estar ambos sentados -Naruto con el pulso acelerado y muchas ideas cruzando su mente-, Sakura presionó el _play_ en el control del DVD para que los créditos del inicio de la película comenzaran a aparecer en la pantalla.

- ¿Estas cómodo, Naruto? - Sakura sacudió sus pestañas ante la nerviosa mirada del rubial.

- S-si - el chico se rascó la nuca inquieto.

- No me parece - ronroneó una vez más la chica -. Estas tenso, _muñeco_.

_"Otra vez ese apodo, en toda mi vida Sakura no me a llamado así, además de 'Idiota' o 'Tarado'"_ Naruto sintió los delgados brazos de la pelirosa enroscarse en el suyo, la cabeza de la chica apoyándose en su hombro y como resultado de la presión que ejercían los pechos de la Haruno contra su extremidad, el Uzumaki sintió incomodidad bajo su pantalón _"¡Al diablo! ¿Qué importa? ¡He esperado por este momento...!"_

- Naruto, ¿qué te parece si no vemos la película? - murmuró la pelirosa con ese tono bajo que a Naruto lo traía loco desde que empezó la noche. El chico no pudo evitar perder su mirada en los tentativos labios de la Haruno. ¿Qué le acababa de pedir?

- Ah-eh... este... yo - Naruto sentía que había tragado un kilo de arena.

Hinata puso los ojos en blanco. Esa no era Sakura. Sakura no era arrojada, ese no era el comportamiento de la Haruno. La Ángel Custodio, que se había quedado petrificada ante la escena que tenía frente sus ojos, sintió la palpable energía negativa de la que despedía la pelirosa. Su esencia se sentía pesada, opaca, rota. Definitivamente esa NO era la Haruno Sakura que Hinata conocía.

- ¿Nos divertimos, _muñeco?_ - ¿Qué? Hinata estaba incrédula, ofendida, avergonzada. ¿Quien era esa desvergonzada chica? ¡Aquello era un descaro!

Al primer paso que la Hyuga dio hacia los dos jóvenes frente a ella, con la idea de detener aquella farsa de la cual Naruto había caído, un objeto afilado se enterró profundamente en su espalda alta. En el lugar donde estaban sus alas.

- ¡Aah! - chilló, desplomándose al suelo hincando la rodilla en él.

Hinata apretó con fuerza sus orbes perlas, arqueó la espalda hacia adelante en un intento de disminuir el punzante dolor que le provocaba ese objeto de metal enterrado en su espalda. Escupió sangre.

- ¿Te duele, Ángel? - ella reconocía esa voz, sabía quien era el dueño de esa burlona voz que le irritaba.

- Mal... nacido - gruñó con dificultad, intentado volver la mirada sobre su hombro para ver a su interlocutor.

- Ese lenguaje - le reprochó el pelinegro apoyando un pie en la espalda de la chica, donde una mancha oscura se abría paso por la ropa de la ángel -. Si quieres que tenga compasión por ti, tienes que tratarme mejor.

Hinata sentía el cálido líquido correr rápidamente por la piel de su espalda, mientras su corazón raudo bombeaba más sangre. El frío metal en su espalda enviaba escalofríos en todo su cuerpo. El dolor aumentaba mientras que sentía su cuerpo debilitarse. Y, para aumentar su molestia, el pie del Uchiha se apoyaba de ella como una mesa. Frunció el cejo.

- Nunca - masculló escupiendo más gotas de sangre que se perdían en las fibras de la madera bajo de ella.

El Demonio resopló.

- Te di una oportunidad - el Uchiha pateó la espalda del Ángel y esta cayó por completo al suelo con un quejido de dolor.

La Hyuga apoyó las manos en el suelo de manera, en un intento desesperado por levantarse, pero una oleada de dolor invadió nuevamente su cuerpo arrasando con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, dejó caer la mejilla contra el piso cogiendo aire por la boca. Estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

- Velo de esta manera: Le hicimos un favor a tu idiota custodio... parece que lo esta disfrutando - susurró el pelinegro al oído de la Ángel, enviando su cálido aliento al rostro de la chica.

Hinata, con dificultad, arrastró su mirada perla hacía el sofá frente a ella. Su visión era distorsionada, veía imágenes abstractas mezclarse con el color rosado y el amarillo de los dorados cabellos de su custodio. Parecían tintas de distintos colores diluidas empañando sus ojos. Cerró sus parpados, apoyando la barbilla de la madera. Estaba perdida.

- ¿Te rindes? - cuestionó conmocionado el Demonio -. Sé que eres débil, pero esperaba más pelea de tu parte.

Las carcajadas amargas golpearon en sus tímpanos, provocando que gruñera por lo bajo.

- Haces esto por un propósito, ¿quieres mantenerme con la boca cerrada, no es así? - musitó con voz rasposa.

No evitó que el pelinegro la levantara del suelo y de hacerlo, no se sentía confiada de que sus extremidades le respondieran. El Uchiha la sostuvo por la cintura y de un solo movimiento la cargó en brazos.

- Eres solo un estorbo - gruñó apesadumbrado.

El pelinegro permitió que la cabeza cubierta de largas hebras negras se apoyara de su pecho. Él sabía perfectamente que el cuchillo que atravesaba la espalda de la chica provocaba la debilidad de esta, y más por su ubicación. Donde nacían sus alas.

Hinata frunció sus labios, _"Estorbo"_ la palabra había quedado suspendida en el aire. _"Estorbo, estorbo"_ se repitió la Hyuga, mientras que, con débiles fuerzas, empujaba el brazo del Uchiha que tenía sosteniendo su cabeza. La extremidad del pelinegro no se movió ni un centímetro.

- ¿Qué planeas hacer conmigo? - cuestionó en tono plano.

El abatimiento era visible en su rostro. Como las cosas estaban yendo, ella terminaría siendo prisionera de su propio cuerpo. No podría hacerse de sus habilidades para trasladarse a un lugar seguro para sanar su herida, tampoco podría invocar a su Ángel Ayudante, no podría susurrar al Cielo ¡No podría hacer nada! Su espalda alta era el lugar en donde el flujo de energía se concentraba, si ese flujo era interrumpido, ella se volvería un contenedor de cristal hueco. Un futuro posible que la Hyuga comenzaba a considerar, ya que no veía escapatoria de la situación. ¿Donde estaban los Arcángeles cuando se les necesitaba?

- Tu no me interesas, te lo aseguro - contestó el pelinegro, viendo de soslayo a la joven entre sus brazos. Hinata mantenía los párpados cerrados, su rostro carecía de color, algunas venas azules se veían bajo la delicada piel bajo sus ojos dándole una apariencia más frágil de la habitual. Lo único que le aseguraba que seguía con vida, era la pesada respiración que sostenía la chica. Sin su consentimiento, una sensación de arrepentimiento lo obligó a querer tragarse sus palabras, sintiéndose ruin _"¿Por qué carajos esta Ángel me hace sentir misericordia?"_.

Resopló molesto. Sería el colmo que una niña Ángel le hiciera romper la dura coraza que cubría su corazón, no lo permitiría, nada lo haría cambiar de parecer. Él sería libre, sería dueño de su vida y ningún ser celestial, terrenal ni subterráneo interferiría en su sueño. Pasaría por encima de cualquiera que se le atravesara en el camino para conseguirlo, sin importar que o quien sea, y más, sin importar que una débil Ángel Custodio le confunda los pensamientos.

- Na... Naruto - fue lo último que musitó la Hyuga, antes de dejar caer los brazos que intentaban librarse de la prisión de brazos, cayendo en el vacío de la inconsciencia.

Acomodando mejor el ligero cuerpo que tenía entre brazos, juntó las manos y al segundo, el Demonio Uchiha desapareció del salón de la vivienda Haruno con el Ángel Custodio consigo.

* * *

**N.A**: ¡Aloha! Aquí desde alguna parte de Venezuela, en serio, no se en donde me encuentro. Solo sé que estoy sola en un autobús esperando a los otros pasajeros con la lapto de mi prima en el regaso, de infraganti. La razón de mi tardanza: me fui de viaje, más las fiestas y más que ya no tengo medio para publicar. _Grandioso_.

Gracias a los que dejaron comentarios y a los que dieron me gusta o alerta. Me hacen sonrojar n.n. Ahora no contesto porque... saben, estoy en No-se-donde y el internet es pésimo.

Comentarios, opiniones, lo que sea, haganmelo saber a través de un ardiente rewiens :3

* * *

***Cambio y Fuera***


	4. Mis ataduras

Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Historia realizada sin fines de lucro.

No se acepta el plageo, ni publicación de esta obra sin autorización.

**###**

**JERARQUÍA ANGÉLICA**

**- JERARQUÍA SUPERIOR: **

**Serafines, Querubines, Tronos.**

**- JERARQUÍA INTERMEDIA:**

**Dominaciones, Virtudes, Potestades.**

**- JERARQUÍA INFERIOR:**

**Principados, Arcángeles, Ángeles. **

Ese diagrama estaba escrito en letras cursivas en la pizarra.

-... Y comenzando con la jerarquía inferior, que son el grupo más conectado y cercano a los humanos, hablaremos de los Principados - decía en ese momento Ebisu, uno de los tantos maestros que se encargaban de preparar a la siguiente generación de ángeles, los conocidos Ángeles en entrenamiento. El señor Ebisu era un Ángel Virtud -... Estos Ángeles son guardianes de naciones, países y estados. Se encargan de supervisar aquellos eventos que afectan a las naciones, incluyendo la política, temas militares y también el comercio. A estos se les puede llamar igualmente con el nombre: Ángeles Integrados...

Muchos de los jóvenes que se encontraban sentados en las mesas de aquel salón, estaban apoyados de sus manos con hilillos de saliva corriendo lentamente por sus brazos, recostados de sus pupitres intentando conciliar el sueño que tan fácil les dominaba a cerrar los ojos, luchando con no dejar caer la cabeza en la tabla y otros, que eran pocos, prestaban atención a las palabras dichas por Ebisu. En este grupo no incluía Hanabi. Quien fruncía el ceño enfurruñada con el aburrimiento que le evitaba concentrarse en la tan aburrida voz del maestro que caminaba contento en frente de la clase. La pelinegra se quitó un mechón de largo cabello ébano de los ojos con gesto molesto, pero este volvió a posicionarse en medio de sus cejas. Hanabi bufó.

- Eh, disculpe - una castaña morena interrumpió en ese momento en el salón de clases, dirigiéndose al profesor, que hablaba sobre los Arcángeles. Muchos que se encontraban luchando contra el sueño se sobresaltaron al escuchar una nueva voz dentro del aula -... Necesito un momento a Hanabi.

La mirada café de la Querubín procedió a buscar a la nombrada, más veintisiete pares de ojos que se volvieron para mirar a la Ángel, curiosos. Hanabi reaccionó después de haber recibido un empujón de parte de Moegi, la chica se levantó y casi corrió hacía la castaña. Contenta de poder tener un recreo de las tediosas palabras de Ebisu.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Tenten? - cuestionó saltando los saludos en el proceso. La seriedad en la expresión de la castañas le decía que aquella interrupción no era precisamente para saludar.

La Querubín la guió lejos de oídos curiosos, al pasillo que dirigía a las distintas aulas de la academia.

- ¿Has sabido algo de Hinata? - comenzó la Ama, bajando la voz.

Hanabi frunció el cejo levemente, los chocolates ojos de la Querubín eran cubiertos por una capa de preocupación e inquietud, era visible aunque la castaña lo evitara. Eso preocupó más a la Ángel en entrenamiento.

- ¿Qué le ha ocurrido? - siseo por lo bajo la menor.

- Contesta, Hanabi - exigió en tono severo la de chongos.

La menor apretó los labios., maldiciendo internamente por su deber a respetar y seguir ordenes de la Jerarquía Superior.

- No, en persona, no - contestó a regañadientes Hanabi -. Pero ayer, sentí que el corazón de Hinata se aceleraba, luego parecía conmocionada por algo, ese sentimiento dio lugar a enojo, molestia. Y al final se calmó, pareció serenarse en un pestañear - relató.

Tenten se petrificó.

- ¿Serenarse? ¿Repentinamente?

- Como haber presionado un interruptor. Tenten, te veo mal ¿Qué esta pasando? - cuestionó afilando la mirada la menor.

La castaña hizo un ademán de la mano para restarle importancia al asunto. Pero Hanabi sabía que algo ocultaba la Querubín.

- No me a visitado y debía de reportarme algo, no te preocupes - Tenten tomó de los hombros a una sorprendida Hanabi -. Cuando tengas noticias de Hinata, no dudes en buscarme.

Después de una pequeña inclinación de parte de la menor, en forma de reverencia, y una sonrisa por Tenten, ambas se despidieron. Hanabi se mantuvo de pie en el lugar en donde la había dejado la Querubín, con los labios fruncidos.

_"Si algo le ocurriese a Hinata, un evento de magnitudes colosales, lo sabría de inmediato. No por nada soy su Ángel Ayudante. Pero... ¿Si alguien descubrió la manera de romper la conexión entre nosotras...? ¡No, no!"_ La Ángel sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente_ "Eso es imposible, absurdo. Solo un grupo predilecto de Ángeles de alto rango saben el secreto para anular los poderes de un Ángel y, como he alcanzado a escuchar, también llegar a matar"_

Hanabi retiró el mechón de entre sus ojos de un solo movimiento _"¿Y si ese fuese el caso? ¿Que algunos de esos Ángeles usó aquel método con Hinata? Muchos Ángeles de confianza traicionaron al Cielo hacía mucho tiempo, grandes seres de altos rangos y respeto... La información pudo haberse infiltrado... ¡No, no!"_

La pelinegra volvió a sacudir su cabeza con afán, como si con esta acción, sus pensamientos se despejarían y las ideas que se cruzaban salieran de su cráneo. Negándose en reflexionar sobre el tema, a sabiendas que terminaría con pensamientos negativos, emprendió la marcha hacía su salón de clases, preparándose mentalmente para otra hora de las fatigosas charlas de Ebisu.

**###**

- ¡Suéltenme, malditos! - rugió el peliplata forcejeando con las manazas que sostenían sus manos atadas con fuerza tras su espalda, mientras lo obligaban a caminar - ¡Les irá mal cuando me desate! ¿Oyeron?

El peliplata sintió como lo posicionaban con brusquedad sobre una silla de frío metal. Y al momento, este intentó huir.

- _Sierra_, tanto tiempo - saludó una gélida voz, sin demostrar ninguna emoción aparente.

El hombre que forcejeaba con las manos que lo mantenían unido como imán a la silla, se detuvo en seco al escuchar la plana voz de uno de sus raptores. El peliplata sonrió ampliamente, mostrando dos hileras de puntiagudos dientes dentro de la cavidad de su boca.

- ¡_Gallo_! - canturreó, cambiando su tono amenazante de antes por uno burlón - ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí en la Tierra? La ultima vez que supe algo de ti, te estabas quemando con las alimañas en el infierno.

Sasuke afiló su mirada, envenenando sus ojos con tinte ensombrecido, esos ojos que pedían a gritos sangre. Pero, como el peliplata miraba a ciegas a su alrededor, este no detectó la mirada asesina del pelinegro.

- Eso es pasado y como pasado se quedará - sentenció el Uchiha, mirando la venda en los ojos del peliplata -. Pero no te hemos traído aquí para iluminarte con mis anécdotas, queremos saber donde se ubica el refugio de los Caídos.

El que se encontraba atado contra su voluntad se quedó callado ante las palabras del pelinegro.

- No sé de que me estas hablando, _gallo_ - escupió este, entre falsas risas ahogadas.

- Suigetsu, amigo mio, anterior Ángel Potestad. Tu, que ya eres Ángel Caído con todos los derechos, tendrás que esconderte en algún sitio para que los Arcángeles no jueguen contigo, ¿no es cierto? - inquirió el Uchiha y bajo esa fría capa de sólido hielo, se ocultaba una burlona voz.

En el silencioso lugar se escuchó claramente como el Hozuki tragaba en seco.

- He escuchado que los Arcángel se divierten torturando a los exiliados del Cielo, ellos les llaman, un castigo adicional al delito efectuado, Suigetsu - continuó sin inmutarse el Uchiha.

El Hozuki se removió inquieto en la silla de metal.

- ¿Y si no te dijera qué? - desafió Suigetsu. Sin reparar en que tenías las de perder y todo en su contra.

- Nosotros no haríamos nada, no sería capaz de tocarle un pelo a mi amigo - Suigetsu podía adivinar la sádica sonrisa torcida en los labios del Uchiha -. Pero allá afuera hay un extenso grupo de Caídos y Demonios que quisieran tu cabeza, ¿quien soy yo para negarles sus deseos?

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna del Hozuki, materializando su miedo. Con la simple idea de imaginarse un encuentro con todos aquellos a quienes había estafado, engañado y traicionado, preferiría morir con sus propias manos. Pero el Uchiha no era idiota, si tanto quería la información que podía aportarle, lo vigilaría para no cometer un suicidio. ¿Qué salidas le quedaban? Estaba atado en quien sabe qué lugar, con los ojos puestos de dos Demonios bien dotados encima, con la cuarta parte de la población subterránea queriendo su pellejo en la pared, expuesto a los ojos de los Arcángeles y la cereza del pastel, ¡Siendo Ángel Caído! El Hozuki resopló.

- La información cuesta un precio, querido amigo - dijo procurando mantener el tono amigable.

Juugo dejó escapar una carcajada.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no podemos sacarte la información a la fuerza? - cuestionó divertido el Juygo, interrumpiendo por primera vez.

- Porque me necesitan - una sonrisa despectiva decorando su rostro.

Sasuke contuvo a Juugo de no moverse de su sitio.

- ¿Qué quieres a cambio, _sierra_?

- Protección - contestó esperanzado.

- ¡No seré su niñera! - vociferó el pelinaranja, apretando los puños en un gesto amenazante.

En cambio, el Uchiha, de un movimiento brusco, retiró la venda de los ojos del Hozuki. Revelando unos orbes de brillante colo violeta. Suigetsu parpadeó para acostumbrar sus pupilas a la absorbente oscuridad de su entorno.

- De acuerdo - el Uchiha ignoró el "¿Qué?" de su compañero -. Seremos un equipo, aliados. Te protegeremos y tu nos guiarás personalmente al lugar donde nos podemos instalar.

Suigetsu hizo una mueca, su idea no era formar un mismo equipo con el Uchiha, tenerlo muy cerca no le agradaba en nada, y tampoco compartía gustos por ese pelinaranja que lanzaba cuchillas a su dirección con esa llameante mirada roja suya. El "trabajo en equipo" no era su fuerte, no sabía desenvolverse en ese concepto y no es que quisiera, él trabajaba sólo, pero era eso o cavar su propia tumba.

- Trato echo - aceptó apesadumbrado.

- No necesitaba tu confirmación - espetó -. Juugo, suelta a nuestro nuevo compañero.

El Demonio pelinaranja refunfuñaba mientras desataba los elaborados nudos que ataban al Hozuki, a su nuevo compañero. Y Sasuke se alejó de los dos para salir de su campo de visión.

- ¿Y... qué haremos ahora, jefe? - interrogó entre dientes el peliplata siguiendo los pasos del Uchiha, después de haber huido del Juygo, no quería quedarse a solas con ese, era inteligente al mantener distancia.

El Uchiha ocultó sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

- Visitaremos a alguien.

**###**

Ella nunca había conocido la muerte, nunca había pensado que llegaría a experimentarla tan temprano, estaban aquellos quienes había visto morir, había visto como perdían el brillo de sus ojos, habían compartido su ultimo aliento con ella, había sentido sus corazones detenerse, pero nunca había rozado a sentir aquella sensación. Y antes de aquello, ella pensaba que era totalmente distinto, porque entonces ¿Acaso no debía de sentir las suaves nubes del Paraíso acariciando su piel? ¿No debería de sentir la paz abrazadora del Cielo? ¿No debería de reencontrarse con Gaara? ¿Por qué no veía otra cosa más que oscuridad? Entonces, Hinata pareció reaccionar en algo ¿Y si...? ¿Y si la respuesta estaba en que ella no estaba destinada a vivir eternamente en el Cielo? ¿Y si el final de su camino no se encontraba donde ella esperaba? ¿Sus errores serian los que guiarían su alma al infierno? ¿Su esencia sería arrojada al mundo bajo como escoria? Hinata sacudió la cabeza con la mandíbula apretada.

_"Espera"_ se detuvo. Ella no tendría porque haber podido mover su cuerpo, porque ya no se encontraba ahí. Estaba muerta, ¿o no?

Lentamente, los pesados párpados de la Hyuga se abrieron. La mirada perla barrió el entorno que tenía en frente.

Se encontraba sentada sobre una silla de plástico a un lado de una cama polvorienta de sabanas añejas, la habitación estaba pintada con un triste color azul pálido, los escasos muebles dentro de estas eran de diseños simples y de mala estructura, el bombillo que estaba sobre su cabeza se debatía entre apagarse o encenderse titilando débilmente, el suelo estaba cubierto por una alfombra que en sus tiempos era de un pulcro color blanco, ahora se encontraba entre el gris y el marrón con una gran mancha de vino, la única ventana estaba cubierta por una bolsa negra que obstaculizaba el absceso de los rayos del sol. O tal vez era de noche, Hinata no podía estar segura. La pelinegra podía seguir enumerando cada aspecto negativo de la mugrienta habitación, pero un sonido metálico la obligó a desviar su atención a sus extremidades.

Intentó colocar sus brazos a los lados de su cuerpo, ya que estos estaban renuentes a obedecerla. Mientras que Hinata forcejeaba con sus propios brazos, el ruido seguía sonando. Y fue entonces cuando la chica decidió en verificarse.

Volvió su cabeza sobre su hombro, con dificultad vio que de sus muñecas unas esposas retenían sus brazos tras el espaldar de la silla. Con pesar observó el objeto que provocaba el sonido metálico. Una cadena estaba unida desde un extremo de las esposas y del otro a una escarpia de la pared a sus espaldas.

De los labios de Hinata brotó un quejido de frustración.

Sus tobillos estaban atados a las patas delanteras de la silla, impidiéndole moverse. Su corazón se aceleró y sus ojos se llenaron de una leve capa de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

_"Te he fallado, Naruto"_

**###**

Giró la manilla e interrumpió en la habitación en silencio. Cerró la puerta tras de él y se plantó enfrente de la pelinegra. Esta estaba sentada, con la cabeza gacha en dirección al suelo, con su cascada de largos cabellos color noche cayendo libremente cubriéndole el rostro. Estaba como la había dejado cuando la ató a la silla inconsciente.

Metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Y aun no se acostumbraba a la ropa en su cuerpo, en el infierno no tenía por qué usarla. Observó a la Ángel, el subir de sus hombros indicaba que hipaba en silencio. Sasuke frunció el ceño.

- Lloras - no era una pregunta.

Pero la chica no reaccionó, continuó hipando.

El Demonio abrió la boca para cuestionar su comportamiento, pero volvió a cerrarla. Era idiota de su parte preguntar el por qué de las lágrimas de la Ángel, era patente la razón, despertar y encontrarte amordazado en un lugar desconocido, de mal aspecto, con el ultimo recuerdo de haber sido agredido por un desconocido total del que estas seguro es peligroso. Si, era mejor quedarse callado.

La verdad, el Uchiha no sabía bien porque había decidido visitar a la Ángel. Y ahora que se ponía a pensarlo, no tenía una base que explicara su acción, ya que la había raptado con el propósito de callarla, de evitar que su situación se regara por el mundo celestial y así, transitar más tranquilamente por las calles, sin ningún Arcángel pisándole los talones. Pero ahora... ahora no se justificaba que quisiera verla. Porque aunque el pelinegro se lo negara, él quería comprobar que aun permaneciera ahí y que no hubiese escapado. Quería ver si se encontraba bien.

_"Eso es estúpido"_ Se dijo, al verla con la cabeza gacha y la respiración cortada por los sollozos que intentaba ahogar la Ángel _"Es claro que no esta bien"_ Pensó amargamente. Desvió su mirada ónice hacia la pared cercana, una parte de sí le decía que si seguía viéndola en ese estado tan deplorable, terminaría retractándose de lo echo y la liberaría. Sasuke comenzaba a dudar de su cordura. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Sintiendo pena por una Ángel cualquiera que se le había atravesado en el camino, inmutando su barrera por la imagen nefasta de la chica, comportándose como un chiquillo inmaduro enamorado. Sasuke entornó los ojos ante este pensamiento. Enamorado. _"No, no, esa no puede ser una respuesta. Es insensato que sintiera alguna clase de atracción por ella. Ni la conozco y no estoy en plan romántico como para esa bifurcación en mi objetivo. Y además, es solo una niña" _

Sasuke ladeó la cabeza y se obligó a mirar a la Ángel Custodio. Quien permanecía en la misma posición.

- Nos movilizaremos y tu vendrás con nosotros - informó con su típico tono frío, de superioridad y carente del reflejo de sus pensamientos o emociones.

El pelinegro recibió como respuesta el silencio. Juntó sus cejas molesto. ¿Qué se creía ella ignorándolo?

- Tus derechos son limitados, serás vigilada en todo momento - continuó el Uchiha, en un intento de llamar la atención de la Ángel -. Tu comportamiento decidirá tu trato, ángel.

Sasuke se sintió olímpicamente ignorado. Dio un paso hacía ella.

- No te hagas la sorda...

- Te escuche, basura - murmuró con voz débil la chica, su voz era ronca del largo tiempo en que no le daba uso, pero bajo aquel tono rasposo podía escucharse un tono socarrón que se burlaba del Demonio. Este afiló su mirada -. Que quiera dirigirte la palabra es otro asunto.

Las manos nívea del Uchiha se volvieron puños en los bolsillos del pantalón.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que eres superior a mi? - escupió el pelinegro.

- Tu posición - simplificó ella, con tono más claro y más palpable su burla -. Tienes miedo, basura, miedo de ser encontrado.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! - siseó alzando levemente el volumen -. Hablas mucho considerando las condiciones en las que te encuentras - menguó su voz, con tal que se arrodillaba para quedar cara a cara con la Ángel, aunque esta no alzara el rostro aun -. Tienes mucho valor al cuestionarme.

Las comisuras de los labios del pelinegro se alzaron en una pequeña sonrisa, mientras buscaba los ojos de la chica tras la cortina de hebras oscuras. Orgullo, orgullo al encontrar a alguien capaz de hacer semejante grosería.

- ¿No es que era débil? - dijo irónicamente.

- Lo eres - contestó cortante él, provocando una punzada en el pecho de la chica -. Solo que eres fuerte de espíritu.

Bajo los largos cabellos que ocultaban su rostro, una sonrisa traviesa surcó los labios de Hinata.

_"¡Imbécil! ¿Qué estas haciendo?"_ Se reprochó el Demonio. Ahora consolando y enmendando las duras palabras que le decía a la Ángel, ¡estaba loco! Definitivamente la cercanía de la chica le estaba causando algún cambio en sus ideales, era probable que el cuchillo que atravesaba la espalda de la Ángel Custodio no hubiese inhabilitado totalmente los poderes de la ojiperla. Tal vez, era culpa de los engaños mentales de la Ángel la confusión que reinaba en su cabeza. Mientras el Uchiha justificaba sus acciones, Hinata veía por el rabillo del ojo al pelinegro frente a ella.

- ¿Por qué esa cara? - preguntó, sorprendiendo momentáneamente al Demonio.

- ¿Qué? - masculló indiferente.

- Te ves conmocionado y en tus ojos se puede ver el caos que gobierna tu menta - citó la chica, subiendo por primera vez desde que había recuperado el conocimiento su rostro -. Estas lleno de dudas.

Sasuke optó por mirar a los ojos a la Ángel. ¿Era tan transparente? No, no, precisamente su habilidad para ocultar sus emociones era la que lo había ayudado a sobrevivir en el infierno, aquella chiquilla no podía traducirlo de esa manera tan comprensible. Era imposible que después de haber pasado inadvertido por todos, viniera esa niña y pudiera ver su interior con solo una mirada. Definitivamente el cuchillo no estaba surtiendo efecto.

- Hasta los más canallas tienen sentimientos - musitó la chica, observando el rostro dubitativo del pelinegro, quien mantenía el ceño fruncido en reflexión.

Hinata saltó de sorpresa cuando el Demonio Uchiha se levantó súbitamente de su puesto frente a ella. Sasuke caminó silenciosamente alrededor de la chica, para detener su paso en algún lugar tras ella. Hinata escuchó el ruido de una gaveta abrirse, de varios objetos siendo removidos y luego de la misma gaveta siendo cerrada de un golpe sordo. La chica se negó a demostrar su miedo ¿Ahora qué le haría? ¿Había cometido un error al hablar de aquella forma con él? Por supuesto, era su raptor y le acaba de atacar su orgullo. El errático corazón de la chica se aceleró, mientras escuchaba atentamente los pasos del Uchiha.

- No he dicho nada malo - dijo Hinata, manteniendo su mirada clavada en la puerta nerviosa -. Estoy siendo honesta contigo, ¿por qué no ser amigables el uno al otro?

Sasuke alzó una ceja.

- ¿Crees que amabilidad es escudriñar en la vida de los demás? - rezongó bruscamente el chico posicionándose a las espaldas de ella.

Hinata entornó los ojos, ignorando la rebelde lágrima que corría en esos momentos por su mejilla pálida.

**###**

Un inquieto y colérico castaño abrió de una patada la puerta que interfería en su camino. Después de entrar en la oficina, sin sorprender o sacar algún gesto de parte del otro individuo dentro de la oficina, el castaño impactó sus manos sobre el escritorio provocando un fuerte ruido que hizo eco en el lugar y el bamboleo de los objetos en él.

Tenten observó las manos que acababan de aplastar documentos basura que había reunido en su escritorio, para luego subir su mirada café hacía el furibundo rostro del chico que acababa de interrumpir burdamente en su oficina. Sus rasgados ojos llameaban de rabia y sus dientes expuestos indicaban un estado de ira. La castaña suspiró.

- Gracias por esa vulgar presentación, Kiba – dijo ella, manteniendo la calma, mientras bajaba sus pies del escritorio -. Siempre es agradable verte, supongo. Vamos, toma asiento.

- ¡Exijo respuestas! – vociferó impetuoso el chico, sin prestar atención a las palabras de la Ama.

Tenten parpadeó para aclarse.

- ¿Qué garrapata te picó, muchacho? - ¿Por qué a ella le tocaban a los Ángeles bipolares? Primero la Hyuga y ahora el Inuzuka.

- ¿Qué ocurrió con Hinata? – ladró el otro.

_"Ahora todo esta tomando forma. Tuve que haber pronosticado que se trataba de la chica Hyuga, hablando de Kiba, todo se trata de ella"_ Pensó sonriente la Ama.

- ¿Por qué ríes, chongitos? - acusó el castaño.

- No te desvíes del tema. Dime... - Tenten se acomodó en su asiento para encarar al Inuzuka -. ¿Qué te hace suponer que a Hinata le a ocurrido algo por el cual preocuparse?

- ¡Desde ayer no a ido a la casa de Naruto... - Kiba se sentó súbitamente en el asiento frente al escritorio -... y he escuchado como el rubio a llamado a Hinata! Y ella no a acudido a sus oraciones.

Tenten quedó petrificada por segunda vez en el día. ¿Cómo? ¿Que Hinata Hyuga no acudía a los llamados de su custodio? Aquello era imposible, la Hyuga no tardaría ni un segundo en ir con el rubial al ser llamada, al sentir el corazón de su custodio acelerado de miedo o adrenalina, ella cumpliría con su deber a toda costa y Tenten lo sabía. Así que aquello era más grande que una simple falta de la Hyuga. Entonces, La Querubín reparó en algo.

- ¿Y tu qué hacías en casa del custodio de Hinata? - inquirió escaneando al castaño con la mirada.

Los orbes oscuros del chico se abrieron tal cual.

- Yo, pues... Verás, yo estaba, yo tenía que... Tu sabes... - balbuceó nerviosamente el menor.

- ¿Ronda? - sugirió divertida la Ama.

- ¡Si! ¡Eso! Hacía ronda por la zona - el castaño mostró una perfecta dentadura blanca.

Tenten rió mientras negaba con su cabeza.

- Volviendo al foco inicial... - recordó la mayor -... Lo único que sé, es que Hinata vendría a informarme algo y que hasta el día de hoy no se a presentado. Hanabi me aseguró que no había sentido nada fuera de lugar, además de una súbita serenidad por parte de Hinata... eso es todo, chico.

- ¿Acaso no te preocupa tu amiga? - masculló taladrando con la mirada a la Querubín.

Si, el Inuzuka estaba de un humor de perros. No podía soportar el hecho de que Hinata se encontrara lejos de su alcance, lejos de sus manos, lejos de él. Le provocaba un mal sabor de boca la distancia que los separaba, los intentos fallidos que había estado acumulando desde el primer día en que se había podido responder: estaba enamorado perdidamente de la Hyuga, estaba enloqueciendo por ella. Siempre se sorprendía a sí mismo pensando en la chica, en las dos luna llenas que tenía por ojos, en su gentil e infantil risa, en su desarmarte sonrisa, imaginándose su dulce y tímida voz pronunciando su nombre...

- No quiero armar escándalo - respondió irritada la Ama, desviando las cavilaciones del castaño -. Sé que Hinata no querría estar en boca de todos, por eso quiero tomar este asunto lo más discretamente posible y con esto quiero decir que te estoy avisando, Kiba.

El menor arrugó la nariz.

- ¿El qué? - gruñó, molesto por ser interrumpidos en sus ilusiones con la Hyuga.

- No interfieras - la Querubín tenía una nata habilidad para intimidar con solo el entrecerrar sus chocolates ojos. Kiba apoyó la espalda de la silla para aumentar la distancia entre los dos -. Te mantendrás al margen, cuando necesite de ti, te llamare. Pero si no escuchas de mi, ni te molestes en venir, ¿entendido?

- Tenten, es que...

- Es que, nada - cortó, señalando con un amenazador dedo indicé la frente del menor -. Cuando decida que "esto" va más allá de mi alcance, lanzare cartas en el asunto.

Kiba rodó los ojos, cruzándose de brazos.

- Si llego a enterarme que Hinata tiene un rasguño, así sea pequeño y superficial, te pondré responsable de ello - siseo con la voz ronca de cólera el castaño.

Tenten se mantuvo inescrutable. Y no realizó ningún movimiento hasta ver la espalda del chico desaparecer tras la puerta. Soltó el aire que había retenido. Posó una mano en su frente.

- Hinata me sacará canas verdes...

**###**

- ¡No te atrevas a entrar ahí, _cartón de leche_! - gritó pasmado Juugo, levantándose de su asiento en el sofá.

- Me estoy aburriendo aquí... - se quejó una vez más el Hozuki, haciendo girar el pomo de la puerta.

Y antes de que Suigetsu colocara un pie dentro de la habitación, todo su cuerpo quedó petrificado con los ojos clavos en la escena frente a sus ojos.

Solo pudo asimilar algo importante: El Uchiha estaba a pocos centímetros de clavar otro cuchillo en la espalda de una pelinegra sentada en una silla atada.

- ¡Ayúdeme! - gritó aquella desconocida con los ojos aguosos, forcejeando con sus ataduras.

- _Cierra_, espero que tengas una buena razón para desobedecer mis ordenes de quedarte afuera - dijo Sasuke, bajando el cuchillo, sin aparente remordimiento de verse apunto de apuñalar a una chica.

Suigetsu boqueó algunas veces buscando su voz, sus intentos se vieron interferidos cuando las palabras se perdieron en su garganta. Estaba en problemas.

- ¡Por favor, ayu...! - la desconocida lo examinó -. ¿Suigetsu Hozuki?

Su cerebro reaccionó a la mención de su nombre. Detallando por primera vez en el rostro de la chica.

- ¿Hi... Hinata Hyuga? - frunció el ceño en confusión.

- ¿Se conocen?

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Qué haces **tu** aquí?

Sasuke bufó fastidiado.

- Genial...

* * *

**N.A**: ¡Aloha! Reportandome desde mi casa con "carne molida" en mi rodilla. ¿Por? Si, gente, me lancé de un tren en movimiento ¡Yupi! ¬¬

¡No se enojen porque hice que Sasuke tuviera intenciones de apuñalar una vez más a Hinata! Era como los resultado de su frustración por haber perdido el control de la situación, pero de tanto pensarlo, decidí que sería mucho... Según sus encantadores comentarios que les tengo muy agradecidos, me parece que ustedes esperan la "muestra de amor" entre los personajes, saben de que hablo. No diré nada sobre el tema, no daré avances o pistas... Les dejaré con las dudas. Muajaja.

Les agradezco sus comentarios a: **Valentinaneko12**, **sasuhinalovesam**, **Natsuki-07**,** LaCrazyWriter**, **Pershefonne** y a aquel anónimo: **naomi**. Espero que les guste.

Gracias a los que le dieron alerta o favorito a esta historias :3 : **Valentinaneko12**, **sasuhinalovesam**, **ross27** y a **Pershefonne**. Y/o a los que me pusieron en alerta, esto ultimo me impactó.

***Cambio y Fuera***


	5. Dos nuevas alimañas

Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Historia realizada sin fines de lucro.

Prohibida la publicación de esta obra sin autorización.

**###**

Hanabi siguió los pasos del Uzumaki. Rebobinaba en su mente su encuentro con El Trono Tsunade.

Se había sentido tan bendecida y privilegiada de tener a un Trono en frente. Por cada poro aquel Ángel desprendía poder, Hanabi se sintió empequeñecer por su mera presencia. Eran pocas las ocasiones en que un Trono se paseaba por las calles del Cielo, siempre se encontraban más arriba, arriba de sus cabezas. Y eran contables las ocasiones en que unos de ellos se dirigía directamente a un ángel de la Jerarquía inferior, siempre usaban a los Querubines de mensajeros. Pero ella, Hanabi, había tenido el honor de ver uno en persona, se sentía como una niña en una dulcería, hasta que descendió súbitamente al suelo cuando Lady Tsunade pronunció aquellas palabras:

- Hanabi, Ángel Ayudante de Hinata Hyuga, Ángel Guardián de Naruto Uzumaki; por los poderes que tengo conferidos te cedo el cuidado y bienestar del mismo, siendo tú Ángel suplente. Te encargaras de él hasta que Hinata vuelva a cumplir su trabajo de Guardián.

Naruto. Custodio de Hinata. El humano que ponía en duda el intelecto de la humanidad. Y tanto que Hanabi quería ver, conocer, sentir, oler, degustar la Tierra. Porque desde que su corta existencia había dado comienzo, siempre quiso conocer la Tierra. Quería ver con sus propios ojos de lo que los profesores de la Academia decían tanto que debían proteger y amar. Quería conocer la razón de su existencia y esa era la Tierra...

Aun así debía andar tras el blondo como una niñera.

- ¡Sakura, pero si fuiste tú la que me dijiste que viniera! - vociferó con los brazos al aire el Uzumaki.

- ¡Yo no he echo tal cosa!

Ah si, Hanabi había olvidado por un segundo el embrollo que estaba obligada a presenciar. Por lo que la Ángel llegaba a especular, el rubial refutaba ciegamente que aquella pelirosa llamada Sakura, había anunciado tener una relación amorosa con Naruto y, que, además, un beso -O mas de uno- había sido el sello de aquel acuerdo entre los dos jóvenes.

Hanabi bufó harta, los humanos eran tan complicados, se decía.

- Ayer - gruñó el chico, pisando la alfombra de la entrada de la vivienda Haruno con el pie -. Ayer me invitaste a tu casa, me has besado y dijiste...

- Deja de gritar - lo interrumpió ella, observando sobre su hombro.

La pelirosa cerró la puerta tras de sí y tomó al rubio de un movimiento brusco por el cuello de la camisa.

- Si mi padre te escucha nos matara a ambos, zoquete - rugía la chica mientras conducía al blondo tras unos arbustos.

- ¡Bien! ¡Que todos sepan que eres mi novia! - el alarido penetró en los delicados tímpanos de Hanabi _"Ay, que niño tan ruidoso"_ -. ¡Que el mundo se entere que Sakura Haruno, la chica mas guapa de todas, es mi novia!

Hanabi rodó los ojos. Sakura se ahogó con su propia lengua. Y Naruto reía a todo pulmón.

- Has silencio, Uzumaki - balbuceó la Haruno, incapaz de alzar la voz a más de un murmullo.

La chica jugaba con los volados de su falda, con los pómulos encendidos en color rojo. Hanabi podía escuchar los veloces latidos de su corazón tamborilear en su pecho.

- Entonces... - el blondo se acercó al oído de la chica, para susurrar:-... Tratas de decirme que no es cierto.

Sakura quedó estática por la cercanía de los dos cuerpos, por su cálido aliento rozar su cuello. Una rebelde risa tonta brotó de sus labios, poniéndola en evidencia.

- ¿Te gusta? - masculló el rubial mordiendo levemente el cuello de la pelirosa.

Hanabi les dio la espalda al par. No le interesaba ver aquello. Y para distraerse, pensó en lo escuchado en la conversación. Si Hanabi no se equivocaba, la pelirosa había olvidado, por alguna razón que se escapaba de su conocimiento, lo ocurrido entre esos dos jóvenes. _"¿Cómo puede ocurrir eso?" _Se cuestionaba la Ángel, viendo al vacío _"Puede ser que Naruto haya tenido uno de esos sueños, llamados burdamente por los humanos, 'sueños húmedos' con la Haruno"_ Hanabi frunció la nariz ante esta posibilidad _"Es descabellado que la pelo de chicle haya olvidado algo tan importante como un beso"_ siguió razonando la Ángel.

- No hay nada de malo estudiar el apareamiento entre los humanos, ¿cierto? - se dijo en voz alta, volviendo su cuerpo hacia los dos jóvenes que para entonces ya estaban recostados de un árbol -. Esto es una oportunidad académica...

Una ladina sonrisa se extendió por el terso rostro de la Ángel, mientras tomaba nota mentalmente:

**Nota#1: El macho intentará tener el control de la situación.**

**###**

Escuchó los murmullos apagados, agudizando los oídos para intentar identificar alguna palabra entendible. Lograba comprender una que otra palabra cuando alzaban la voz. Cosas como: _Gallo_, _Cierra_, _Ángel_, _Cartón de leche_, y otros insultos que se dirigían sus captores. Pero nada que le dijera su paradero, alguna noticia del exterior o qué harían con ella.

En todo el tiempo que llevaba allí, pudo relacionar una de las tres voces, la más gruesa de todas, con la misma de su agresor cuando Naruto y sus amigos habían formado aquella reunión con la ouija. Entonces pudo confirmar una de las teorías de Tenten, la tercera, la cual decía que era la huida del Demonio y que tenía un compañero en la Tierra.

Una venda cegaba a Hinata, impidiéndole ver en donde se encontraba. Juugo, ese hombre de proporciones colosales, había aparecido en la diminuta habitación en donde se encontraba amordazada. Según el Demonio, era una orden vendarle los ojos. Ella, obediente, no impuso protesta alguna. No tenia fuerzas suficientes para moverse, apenas y podía alzar la cabeza.

Eso hacía mucho tiempo, pero la Hyuga no podía decir cuanto, ya que había perdido comprensión del trascurso del tiempo desde la ultima vez que había visto el sol, o al menos la ultima vez que había visto algo que no fuese la oscuridad que le proporcionaba la venda. De algo que sí podía estar segura la Ángel, era que había pasado mucho tiempo, tal vez meses en esas mismas circunstancias.

No obstante, Hinata se había sorprendido de sobre manera cuando el Demonio Uchiha le prohibió a su compañero tocarla. Turbación sintió respecto a ello, pero el Uchiha se había justificado con un: "No me fío de esa aparente debilidad" fueron sus palabras exactas. Tuvo que aguantar la repulsión que le causaron los brazos del Demonio cuando la acunó en su pecho. Un gesto que la mantenía alerta a cualquier movimiento extraño del Uchiha. Y no pudo evitar que el aroma que emanaba de él se colara por sus fosas nasales, una fuerte y embriagadora fragancia a tierra húmeda. También pudo percibir, bajo aquel dominante aroma, un sutil olor a tierra quemada. O a brasas._ "Que... peculiar"._

Luego fue depositada en un vehículo, tuvo a un acompañándote siempre a su lado. Nunca se cruzó palabra en todo el trayecto del viaje, por ello, Hinata no pudo identificar a su compañero de asiento. Quien respiraba pesadamente a su lado. Apartado. Lejos de ella. Tan lejos como le permitía el asiento.

Permaneció con ojos vendados, los tobillos y muñecas atadas, y con aquel cuchillo de cocina enterrado en la espalda. En su cuerpo la sangre ya no fluía, se había desangrado en vida. Cada pequeña y delicada brisa, la sentía como una afilada cuchilla desgarrando su piel. Cada sutil tacto le calaba los huesos, débiles. Y, como su corazón no bombeaba, el frío congelaba cada arteria de su ser, provocando pequeños escalofríos involuntarios.

Como decían los humanos, estaba del asco.

Posteriormente, al haber terminado con el extenso viaje, fue nuevamente cargada por el Uchiha. Ella misma parecía una frágil muñeca de porcelana. Cortas y directas palabras se dirigieron entre sí los Demonios, nada revelador, ni interesante.

Entonces, fue cuando el Uchiha la llevó a su nueva "celda". Y aun permanecía ahí.

Hinata creía que su cerebro se iba a derretir dentro de su cráneo del sobre esfuerzo que le estaba imponiendo, de tanto intentar formular un plan para su huida. Empezaba a sentir un agudo dolor en las sienes, en definitiva, el cuchillo le complicaba la básica acción de pensar.

Y tanto como pensar, también sus sentidos estaban flanqueando, porque la Ángel no escuchó el silencio que reinó en la habitación posterior a la de ella, no escuchó los ligeros pasos acercándose a su ubicación, ni el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse.

- ¿Ya te moriste? - interrogó preocupado una voz frente a ella. Provocando en la Hyuga un respingo del susto -. Veo que no.

Sintió el roce de sus manos al tocar levemente su rostro y luego como aquellas manos ajenas trabajaban en el nudo de la venda detrás de su cabeza. Al minuto siguiente, Hinata se encontraba parpadeando para que sus desacostumbradas pupilas perlas pudieran enfocar al individuo frente a ella.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo? - cuestionó esta, recelosa al ver al recién llegado posicionándose de rodillas tras ella.

Y ahora Hinata podía ver donde estaba. En el piso. En una habitación sin nada de luz y sin ventilación. Una gran telaraña en un rincón conformaba la única decoración en la reducida habitación. La Hyuga comenzaba a apreciar su antigua "celda".

- Te libero, _Angelito_ - contestó el individuo poniéndose de pie.

Hinata pudo apreciar las sogas que antes habían estado atando sus muñecas entre las manos del Caído.

- ¿Po-por qué? - susurró estupefacta.

- El mosquito Uchiha dice que no hay necesidad de estos métodos tan toscos - dijo el peliplata sacudiendo las sogas, como si fuesen el cuello del nombrado.

- ¿Me liberan? - inquirió la Ángel, procurando no molestar al ojivioleta. Lo ultimo que quería en esos momentos era arruinar la oportunidad que le daba el Hözuki.

Suigetsu se detuvo en su tarea de imaginarse el pescuezo de Sasuke entre sus manos, un sueño que el peliplata deseaba con todo su ser, para ver a la Hyuga.

- Responde a esto: ¿Sasuke te dejaría ir a sabiendas que se expone al riesgo? - cuestionó encantado el peliplata, sonriendo socarronamente en la oscuridad.

Hinata bajó el rostro en dirección al suelo. No. Esa era la respuesta, no. Creer que el Uchiha se sentiría culpable por todo lo que le había echo a ella y que, como muestra de que en el interior no era tan malo como demostraba, la dejaría libre; era un sueño infantil de su parte. Era estúpido plantar toda sus esperanzas en que el Uchiha podría cambiar, que era bueno en realidad, pero la Hyuga se sentía diminuta ante ellos, se sentía frágil y débil. Y más con el amargo recordatorio de que había dejado a merced del mundo a su Custodio, Naruto, la pelinegra se sentía asqueada de sí misma. Su boleto para su reencuentro con Naruto estaba en las manos de Sasuke Uchiha.

- Estas en tu derecho de salir de... hmm, tu acogedora recamara - mencionó irónicamente el Hozuki, lanzando miradas calculadoras a su alrededor.

- ¿Qué? - masculló Hinata, observando con ojos como platos al peliplata, quien en esos momentos desataba los nudos en sus tobillos.

- Puedes explorar nuestro _lindo_ fuerte, Angelito - explicó él, arrojando a una esquina las sogas.

Hinata sonrió agradecida, pero luego su sonrisa se volvió una fina linea y su mirada perla se afiló. Suigetsu alzó una ceja.

- ¿No confías en mi? - escupió actuando herido el Hozuki.

- ¿Tengo razones? - bufó la Hyuga -. Fuiste expulsado del Cielo, eres un Caído, un rango tan repudiado como el de Demonio. Nada me comprueba que no es una farsa y que no me meterás en problemas.

Suigetsu juntó sus cejas, visiblemente molesto por aquella acusación.

- No es un truco, son ordenes - citó con voz ronca de cólera el Hozuki.

La pelinegra suavizó su cejo, buscando cualquier incentivo en su rostro que le dijera que el peliplata mentía. Solo vio el leve enojo en sus facciones. Tal vez, había sido muy directa con él.

- ¿Ordenes has dicho? - interrogó con voz más apacible la Hyuga.

- De boca del Uchiha cabeza de piña.

**###**

- Los de la frontera no vieron nada de nuestro interés, señor - anunció una voz masculina, arrastrando las palabras al hablar.

- ¡Pero hemos descubierto algo que vale la pena! - aventuró otro al ver como su superior endurecía sus facciones. El primero en hablar observó de reojo a su compañero ante el comentario.

Ambos esperaron a que la figura encapuchada frente a ellos dijera alguna palabra, luego comprendieron que eso no ocurriría.

Las tres siluetas se encontraban de pie entre rocas carbonizadas, en el aire se respiraba el olor a brasas y el calor era tan agresivo que ningún humano podría soportarlo. El único foco de luz, era un haz rojizo que se extendía por el suelo proveniente de algún sitio lejano a ellos. El silencio fuese sepulcral si no fuese por los alaridos y gruñidos ahogados que se escuchaban en todas direcciones.

El primero en hablar era a simple vista un adolescente, de vistoso cabello color rojo apagado y de pupilas café cenizosos, su cuerpo parecía estar unido por soldaduras, además de las zonas de su piel que estaban quemadas por altas temperaturas. Se mantenía calmado e indiferente respecto a la situación que estaba viviendo. En cambio, su compañero, parecía nervioso arrancándose distraído costras de sus dedos producto de quemaduras casi curadas.

Este parecía tener la misma edad que el pelirrojo, de largo cabello rubio y ojos azules como el cielo, con rasgos finos y un grueso mechón ocultando su ojo izquierdo a la vista. Entre su hombro izquierdo y el codo, una costura impedía que el brazo se le cayera y en este mismo estado se encontraba su otro brazo. Al igual que su compañero, su piel estaba cubierta en algunas áreas por anteriores quemaduras, pero este, al contrario, lucia largas y finas heridas a lo largo de su espalda. Parecidas a latigazos. Ambos estaban en un estado lastimero, pero a los dos jóvenes no les interesaba su imagen física en lo absoluto.

Un ademán de la mano de parte de la silueta encapuchada les indicó que hablaran.

- Sabemos de fuentes confiables que Juugo Juygo fue enviado a una misión de búsqueda dos meses antes de que Uchiha Sasuke desapareciera... - relató orgulloso el rubio por haber entregado aquella información -... hm - añadió en un gruñido.

Los dos jóvenes intercambiaron miradas, en espera de las palabras de su superior.

- Interesante - habló para sí mismo el encapuchado, descubriendo una voz afilada y acentuando las "s" -... ¿De qué se trata esa misión, Deidara?

Deidara, el rubio, separó los labios intentando hablar, pero el valor que había sentido al divulgar la información, se esfumó de él cuando escuchó su nombre. Volvió a cerrarlos cuando supo que no podría pronunciar palabra.

- Solo sabemos que Pein le encargó la misión a Juugo, al parecer es "confidencial" - citó con voz monótona el pelirrojo, con intensiones de salvar el pellejo inmundo de su compañero.

La figura encapuchada pronunció un ahogado gruñido de frustración. Deidara entornó los ojos, temeroso. El pelirrojo no se inmutó.

- Entonces... ¿tratan de decirme que Pein ha enviado a la Tierra a un miembro de MI COMITIVA? - fue alzando la voz el encapuchado, con tal que se levantaba de su asiento de roca carbonizada y mostraba su altura real, que era superior a la de los dos jóvenes, en un intento de intimidar a ambos. En el rubio funcionó, pero en el otro era nulo hacerlo salir de su estado indiferente.

- Así dicen - respondió Sasori, el pelirrojo.

- ¿De qué se trata esa misión? - el encapuchado volvió a recargar su peso en su duro asiento improvisado, expulsando por cada poro cólera.

- Hay varias opciones, pero ninguna parece cercana a la verdad, hm - balbuceó el rubio, evitando demostrar su incomodidad -. Pero todos parecen relacionados... El Cielo está implicado... señor.

A la mención de este detalle, el encapuchado pareció animar su estado.

- ¿Así? - soltó intrigado, ambos pudieron detectar el cinismo en su voz -. ¡Los dos! Lárguense y esperen mi llamado.

Los dos, aparentes jóvenes, realizaron una desganada reverencia, carente de respeto, y se alejaron a paso rápido del encapuchado.

- ¿Por qué carajos has dicho eso, idiota? - cuestionó amargamente Sasori, frunciendo el cejo en dirección a su compañero.

- ¡Te he dicho que no me digas idiota, bastardo! - explotó el otro, con una infantil mueca de molestia en su rostro.

- El plan era reportar lo que nos dijeron los de la frontera y nos íbamos, ¡no que difundieras lo del maldito de Juugo, descerebrado! - siseó el pelirrojo.

- Orochimaru nos fuera arrancado ahí mismo los ojos si solo le decíamos malas noticias, _cerecita_ - murmuró entre dientes Deidara, evitando que oídos curiosos escucharan su conversación -. ¡Salvé tu trasero!

- Si a oídos de Pein llega esta conversación... Preferirás perderte en el limbo - los finos labios del pelirrojo no llegaron a moverse, con su gélida mirada clavada en un bulto que se movía a algunos metros de ellos -. Allí hay alguien, no voltees.

Los orbes del rubio se entornaron y, como la trayectoria de la mirada de su compañero estaba a sus espaldas, solo pudo intentar mirar sin mover la cabeza.

- Este tema terminó - sentenció Sasori, retomando la marcha -. Recuerda: nunca hemos estado aquí, no sabemos nada.

- Hm - gruño molesto el rubio, siguiendo los pasos de su compañero -. Estoy harto de ocultarme y aparentar miedo ¡Quiero irme de este agujero! Maldito Uchiha suertudo... hm.

- No comiences. Sabes que por ahora mantendremos un perfil bajo, sin llamar la atención - Sasori ladeó los labios, en una mueca de gusto -. Por ahora...

**###**

- _Itzi Bitzi araña, subió su telaraña, vino la lluvia y se la llevó..._ - cantaba con la cabeza gacha la pelinegra -_... Itzi Bitzi araña, subió su..._ Hola, amiguita.

En esos momentos, un roedor, muy grande para ser un lindo ratón, surgía de un agujero que se encontraba entre las vigas de madera de la pared. Olisqueaba el aire en busca de comida. La Hyuga sonrió.

- Ven, pequeña. Ven - murmuró con voz melosa, mientras que con un gesto de la mano la animaba a acercarse.

El animal se mantuvo alerta, debatiéndose entre el peligro y la oferta. Sin embargo, un "Vamos" de parte de la pelinegra bastó para que el roedor se dirigiera a paso rápido hacía ella.

- ¿Qué tal, querida? - le dijo cuando estuvo a su alcance.

Este olfateó los dedos de la Hyuga, ella, en respuesta, le acarició el rasposo pelaje gris.

- Lamento tratarte como rata de laboratorio - manifestó, observando a la nada en un punto de la pared de cemento -. Pero, no podría vivir sabiendo que no di todo de mí para proteger a Naruto... En una clase en la Academia, nos dieron una charla sobre el "Traslado de luz" consiste en que los Ángeles podemos absorber la energía de las criaturas terrenales... Pero esta habilidad tan cruel no es muy común hoy en día. Son pocos los que la poseen y menos son los que se arriesgan a dar a conocer su poder.

La mano que sostenía al animal, se empalmó alrededor de las costillas de este, provocando un chillido.

- Vida por vida - murmuró con voz apesadumbrada la Hyuga, controlando su impulso de evitar aquello.

Hinata cerró los ojos, concentrándose en los acelerados latidos del roedor. Este se sacudía frenético entre las manos de la Hyuga, rasguñando la piel que encontraba a su alcance, en un intento fallido. Hinata reprimió un sollozo.

- Perdón, perdón, perdón - repetía entre hipeos.

Y los movimientos agresivos del animal fueron cesando pausadamente, con tal que su pequeño corazón menguaba los latidos. Hasta un momento en que la cabeza de este cayó inerte de un lado. Muerto.

Sollozos silenciosos ahogaron a la Hyuga. Incapaz de darse cuenta, que el frío corazón dentro de su pecho, comenzaba a latir débilmente otra vez.

**###**

- Me preguntaba... - dudó -... ¿Por qué? Verás, yo quería saber...

- ¿Por qué estoy aquí? - opinó.

La pelinegra cabeceó en una afirmación. Su interlocutor empinó la botella en sus labios, derramando algunas gotas de aquel líquido incoloro por las comisuras, ahogando el aire de ese característico fuerte aroma. La Hyuga siguió con la vista las pequeñas gotas surcar el mentón del peliplata, para luego correr por la tersa piel blanca de su cuello y perderse en el borde de su franela. Hinata retiró la mirada lo más veloz que sus pocas energías le permitían. Había notado con las pocas y pequeñas experiencias en que había vivido en ese estado tan deplorable, que se deleitaba con cualquier diminuto e insignificante detalle. Con las vagas indagaciones que podía ocupar su turbada cabeza, resolvió que: Sentía la muerte rozar su piel con las yemas de los dedos, susurrando a su oído que se rindiera. Y por esto, sentía cada experiencia nueva, como la ultima.

Hinata ladeó lentamente la cabeza, intentando sacar aquel pensamiento negativo de sí. Volvió a centrar su atención en el Hozuki. Quien se retiraba el exceso de aquel líquido del mentón con el brazo.

- Los petulantes de Los Dominaciones me consideraron "un insulto para el honorable y divino papel de Ángel" - chasqueó la lengua -. Blah, blah, blah y otras palabras que ni bolas le paré...

- Pero, tu eres un respetado Custodio de la frontera - cuestionó conmocionada la Hyuga -. Tu nombre se escucha por cada rincón del Cielo y con admiración. Todos saben que el gran Suigetsu Hözuki, Ángel Potestad, luchó con honor contra los Demonios y los Ángeles rebeldes, alzando su espada orgulloso de ser celestino... todos te alaban - las pupilas dilatadas de la pelinegra se llenaron de duda y de decepción -. ¿Qué ocurrió?

La sonrisa del Hözuki se fue destiñendo, hasta decaer a una linea recta. Observó con atención el rostro de la Hyuga, atento a sus gestos. Pudo ver en los ojos de la pelinegra la desilusión que manchaba su nombre. Suigetsu evitó mirarle el rostro, aquella mirada le recordaba a los muchos de rostros que lo observaron cuando lo llevaban a su juicio. Ira, molestia, decepción. Podía ver como, ante sus propios ojos, la admiración que antes le habían sentido se quebraba con cada segundo que pasaba.

Pero en Hinata, era diferente, era como confesarle a un niño que el Niño Jesús era en realidad sus padres o robarle su dulce favorito de las manos.

- Verás... - vaciló y se atrevió a mirarla -... La vida de Ángel no va conmigo.

_ "Me descubrieron con una humana pelirroja..."_ silenció el Caído, sintiéndose basura.

Hinata asintió, con una vaga idea que no quería dar pie. Ambos se encontraban sentados en un muro de piedra, un muro que debía de ser parte de la cocina. Cocina que no se encontraba allí. Solo había una mesa con seis sillas dentro. El Hozuki le había otorgado su respectivo "receso" a la Hyuga y al instante este le había ofrecido un poco de ese fuerte líquido.

- No sé si el Vodka, por alguna razón, me está afectando o... te ves diferente - comentó el peliplata, detallando con ojo crítico el rostro de ella.

La pelinegra volvió la cabeza a otro lado, ocultando en el proceso un gesto de alarma.

- En serio - dijo Suigetsu, estirando el cuello para verla mejor -. Cuando te vi en esa habitación no tenías ni color, ahora hasta te sonrojas.

Hinata frunció los labios, deseando que la tierra se la devorara.

- Estabas horrible... - la Ángel ahogó una exclamación al sentir los dedos del Hozuki en su mentón, obligandola a girar el rostro -... Mírate, estas roja.

Los grandes orbes perlas se entornaron mediante el Caído acercaba su rostro para una mejor visualización del de ella.

- ¡Eh, cre-creo que es la-la bebida! - expresó alarmada, sintiendo como el aliento de Suigetsu le ponía en punta los vellos de la nuca.

- Ne, supongo - le quitó importancia el Caído, soltó por fin el rostro de la Hyuga.

Hinata expulsó el aire retenido. _"Suigetsu se está dando cuenta... debo de ser más precavida"_ se dijo, exhalando con lentitud para calmar los veloces latidos, procurando que el Caído no escuchara el corazón que no debería de latir. _"Las ratas no me proporcionan la suficiente energía, necesito un cuerpo más grande para, por lo menos, recuperar la Traslación y luego encargarme de mis heridas... La pregunta es: ¿De dónde consigo tanta energía?"_.

Las perlas pupilas de la Hyuga se dirigieron con cautela hacía Suigetsu, quien se terminaba el contenido de la botella que llevaba en manos.

**###**

El Uchiha absorbió con parsimonia del cigarrillo que posaba entre los labios, degustando la sensación invadir su garganta. Alzó el rostro al cielo y sopló el humo pesadamente. Luego repitió la acción y lanzó el cigarrillo hacía la calle, siguiendo con la mirada como el objeto descendía por una caída de veinte o más metros de alto. Resignándose ha que no podía seguir alargando el encuentro con _su Angelito_, se levantó del tejado en donde se encontraba, comenzando a caminar a paso aletargado.

Los últimos meses habían sido una verdadera tortura para Sasuke, después de descubrir que su estado mental se volvía inestable en presencia de la Hyuga, permanecer en la misma habitación o cerca de ella se convertía en una disputa interna. Su juicio flanqueaba y comenzaba a considerar que se volvía loco. El Uchiha se pasó una mano por el cabello azabache, _"Estos síntomas vuelven a surgir"_ se dijo, frunciendo el cejo de frustración _"La primera vez me llevaron a mi condena, destrozó lo que conocía, puso de cabeza mi mundo... ¿Qué consecuencias tendré ahora si es lo que sospecho?"_.

Un salto bastó para que Sasuke aterrizara en el balcón de aquella vivienda. Unas leves carcajadas llegaron a sus oídos. Risas. Volvió su cuerpo hacía la ventana, encontrándose con la imagen de una familia, aparentemente feliz, disfrutando de una noche de películas. Reunidos en el sofá de la sala, con sonrisas de gusto decorando sus rostros. Sin que Sasuke fuese consiente, sus piernas lo llevaron hasta alcanzar el cristal con las manos, llegando a rozar con la punta de la nariz el vidrio. Una sensación de calidez e ilusión anidó en su pecho, tomándolo por sorpresa.

- Y si... - susurró -... Y si en esta ocasión no hay desventajas. Si no hay errores, ni consecuencias...

- Mira, ahora habla solo. Y pensar que ese sujeto es temido y adulado por sus grandes dotes - una seca risa atravesó el aire -. Que calumnia.

- Sasuke Uchiha es más ruido que otra cosa - apoyó otro.

El susodicho soltó un bufido.

- Mis dos alimañas favoritas - la comisura de sus labios se alzó -, el circo ha llegado a la Tierra.

Un rubio saltó de su posición en la baranda del balcón, para encarar al Uchiha.

- Tus agresiones verbales son infantiles, Uchiha - escupió, torciendo el gesto.

- ¿Con qué moral me dices eso, Deidara? - Sasuke soltó una leve carcajada gélida, esas que pondrían los pelos de punta a cualquiera. En respuesta, el rubio afiló la mirada -. Sasori, no seas tímido, únete.

- Pareces de buen humor - correspondió afable el pelirrojo, posicionándose a la derecha de su compañero -. ¿Tus negocios en la Tierra van en buen camino?

- No me quejo - masculló.

Sasori volvió su mirada parda hacía el cristal, donde una cálida familia ignoraba la junta que se daba lugar en su propio balcón.

- Dejemos de perder el tiempo en trivialidades - manifestó con voz aburrida el Akasuna -. Hemos sido enviados a la superficie para darte caza, Uchiha, la orden es regresarte con vida a Orochimaru con fin de proporcionarte el castigo adecuado por tu falta al haberte fugado del Tártaro*****.

Sasuke endureció la expresión. Sasori estuvo a la espera de algún comentario por parte del Uchiha, hasta que el silencio se extendió, decidió continuar.

- No cumpliremos - citó, ganando el débil ápice de impresión en el rostro de Sasuke -. Actuaremos por nuestra conveniencia.

Ambos Demonios se encaminaron hacía los límites del balcón.

- Siéntete a gusto, Uchiha - secundó Deidara dándole la espalda, deteniendo su marcha -. No han enviado a nadie, dejándonos a parte a nosotros, en tu búsqueda. Tienes el camino libre, hm - rió el rubio -. Después de todo esa era tu única y más deseada aspiración, ¿no?

Y de un momento a otro, el Demonio Uchiha se encontraba de nuevo solo.

* * *

*****: Tártaro: saben el abismo, la perdición, la hoguera, el infierno.

* * *

**N.A**: ¿Que qué fue eso? El resultado de exprimirme el cerebro sin inspiración. Lo lamento mucho por este capitulo (O como se le llame a esto), sé que no contiene nada de interacción entre los protagonistas y no es justo para los que estuvieron esperando, pero era necesario, o más bien inevitable. ¡Aceptaré sus regaños! Ah, y perdonen posibles errores ortográficos, no sé si se me pasó uno por alto.

_Las tardanzas_: mi cumpleaños, vacaciones, no tengo computadora, el Wifi conspira contra mí, mi hermano es un adicto al Twitter, etc, etc.

Muuuchas gracias a sus comentarios: **sasuhinalovesam**, **Valentinaneko12**, **LaCrazyWriter** y aquel anónimo que se hace llamar **andrea **:3 Y también envío mis agradecimiento a **Asuna Mushanokouji' Nakamura**, **Antifashion19** y nuevamente a **sasuhinalovesam** por colocar esta historia en alerta y/o favorito.

_~Cualquier pregunta, comentario, amenaza de muerte, recomendación para una canción buena, háganmelo saber mediante un sexy rewiens.~_

***Cambio y Fuera***


	6. El retorcido recuerdo

Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Historia realizada sin fines de lucro.

Prohibida la publicación de esta obra sin autorización.

**###**

Doblegarse a esos actos... Sí, estaba perdiendo la cordura.

Si le quedaba una misera porción de sensatez, dentro de unos cortos minutos la perdería.

La Ángel aferró su camisa con ambas manos. Él se mantuvo expectante a lo que ella haría, aún así, sin evitar sus acciones. Hinata pasó saliva para desaparecer el nudo en su garganta. Con un leve temblor sacudiendo sus extremidades, lo acercó más hacía sí, disminuyendo la distancia entre ambos. Tenía un tornillo suelto, o varios más.

Él enarcó una ceja, cuestionando su comportamiento con el gesto. Hinata relamió sus labios, buscando un valor que no poseía. _"Es necesario"_, se dijo influyéndose audacia, _"No son reglas de ética, no es por mí, es por él. Naruto me necesita, necesito verlo"_.

_"Pero para ello utilizas conductas inmorales, rebajándote a un comportamiento tan indecente como el de una cualquiera"_ Hinata entornó los párpados ante este pensamiento _"Pretendo no sobrepasar un limite... consigo su energía, lo distraigo y no ensucio mi moral..."_

_"¡Aunque expongas un discurso de dos días planteando tus buenas intenciones... aún seguirás sintiéndote inmunda!"_ Hinata frunció los labios. ¡Éso no podía ser tan difícil, por Dios!

Llenó sus pulmones de aire. Asintió lentamente como si con eso se otorgara permiso a sí misma.

Alzó el rostro hacía él, siendo necesario estirar el cuello y halar más su camisa a cuadros grises. Ya para aquellas alturas él estaba al tanto de sus intensiones, pero no denotaba objeción o al menos que estuviese ahí. Pareciera que solo estaba junto a Hinata físicamente y tuviera la cabeza en otro sitio.

Hinata posó una temblorosa mano tras la nuca de éste y tomando impulso, unió sus labios con los de él. Sus hombros se tensaron al sentir el contacto labial. Tersos y suaves. Hinata aprisionó su labio inferior, en una señal desesperada a que correspondiera. Ella cerró los ojos, no podía verlo a la cara. Se apoderó de su labio con los dientes, sin saber mucho qué hacer. Lo mordisqueó levemente, con tal que lo estiraba.

Él parpadeó y, mecánicamente, fue correspondiendo a los intentos de Hinata. La Ángel ciñó más su camisa al sentir la punta de la lengua de este recorrer sus labios y tomó una bocanada de aire de sorpresa cuando aquella lengua húmeda se paseó por su mandíbula hasta llegar a su clavícula.

_"¡Esto no estaba en el plan!"_ Gritó la parte de sí que seguía consciente. Hinata abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, el Caído mordía la curva de su hombro juguetonamente. Sintió cómo dejaba huellas húmedas en el camino de su hombro, cuello, hasta sus labios; nuevamente._ "Bien, rápido"_.

Ya que mantenía la boca entre abierta de lo absorta que estaba, el Caído no tuvo problemas en hacerse lugar con su lengua en **su** cavidad. Hinata lanzó un gemido de sorpresa. Si alguien celestial se enteraba de que Hinata Hyuga estaba en esa situación, estaba segura que la expulsarían del Cielo antes de darse cuenta.

_"¡Vamos, Hinata! ¡Reacciona, es tu oportunidad!"_ Chilló otra vez esa voz en su cabeza. La Ángel parpadeó para esclarecer su cabeza, ignorando inútilmente la lengua ajena que se encontraba recorriendo sus dientes, cerró los ojos y se concentró en los raudos latidos del corazón del Caído. Calculó su continuidad. Se conectó con ellos. Aprendió la velocidad con la que bombeaban.

Él soltó un quejido y abrió los párpados, observando con extrañeza a la Ángel. Aun con su labio inferior siendo apresado por los de ella. Junto con una contracción de dolor, profirió otro quejido.

- ¡¿Qué me haces?! - vociferó este, interponiendo sus manos entre ambos, aferrando a Hinata por los hombros para que se alejara de él.

Hinata apreció el cosquilleó que manifestaban sus dedos. Su corazón latió a la par del de él, ganando otro quejido de parte del Caído.

- ¡Suéltame! - bramó de nueva cuenta. Y Hinata así lo hizo.

Él, con la intensión de alejarse lo más posible de la Ángel, cayó al suelo con los ojos fijos en ella. Y la escena lo tomó desprevenido.

Hinata se sostenía sus largos cabellos noche, como queriendo arrancárselos de raíz; torcía las facciones del rostro en un gesto de agonía; dejaba entrever los dientes manifestando algún dolor interno y de sus ojos perlas, que gritaban desesperación, brotaban torrentes de lágrimas. Él entornó los ojos ante aquella imagen nefasta, ladeó el rostro hacia el recién llegado.

- Uchiha - murmuró en una mezcla de consternación y miedo.

En cuatro zancadas largas, el Demonio se aproximó. Su expresión no revelaba algún sentimiento o emoción, aun así, su mandíbula se encontraba tensa. Sasuke dirigió su mirada hacía Suigetsu, revelando un iris bañados en un brillante color escarlata y la esclerótica irritada, produciendo que los vasos sanguíneos se revelen contra el blanco. El Caído frunció los labios.

- ¿Qué le haces a Hinata? - cuestionó con cautela, sin revelar el miedo que sostenía por aquellos ojos.

Sasuke viró el rostro hacía la Ángel. Quien se sacudía violentamente en convulsiones y se abrazaba a sí misma. El Uchiha afiló su mirada y con la acción, Hinata profirió un desgarrador chillido que atravesó el aire. La Ángel se arrojó sobre la superficie de concreto y se colocó en posición fetal.

Suigetsu entornó los ojos horrorizado.

- Maldito, déjala en.. - el Demonio afianzó sus largos dedos alrededor del cuello del Hozuki, arrebatandole una queja ahogada.

Levantó el cuerpo del Caído, como si éste fuese de plumas, y ejerció más fuerza. Suigetsu llevó sus manos sobre las de él, en un intento de soltarse, pero era inútil.

- ¿Qué? ¿Esto es un caso de estocolmo inverso? - Sasuke soltó una risa seca, sin la menor pizca de alegría -. Que patético, _Cierra_. Aceptaste ser tentado por una niña ángel, sin reparar en que puede ser perjudicial sin importar la imagen inofensiva y deliciosa que tenga. Te creía más astuto viniendo de Nirvana y siendo Potestad...

- Ca-calla - barbotó el Caído, boqueando como pez fuera del agua.

Sasuke ciñó más su mano en torno al cuello de Suigetsu, soltándole otro quejido más. Era consciente que de esa manera no llegaría a matarlo, pero sabía que le producía daño y algunos minutos de sufrimiento tal vez aclaren esa cabeza vacía.

- ¿Acaso no sabes, mierda de Ángel, que aun no se ha extinguido la habilidad de extraer luz de un cuerpo a otro? - siseó el Uchiha, en voz tétrica y ronca.

- Ah-ah... - pudo pronunciar el Caído.

Sasuke lo soltó y éste cayó al suelo tosiendo. El Demonio suspiró, aburrido.

- Veo que eligen a cualquiera como Potestad - gruñó y luego volvió a mirar a la Ángel. Hinata gemía con el rostro empapado en lágrimas para entonces -. Eres escurridiza, angelito - musitó solo para él.

**###**

Las paredes eran de espejos. No había suelo. No había acceso de aire, pero aun así, el frío arremetía contra su cuerpo sin piedad.

Se encontraba echa un ovillo en aquella oscura superficie, semejante a la profundidad del vacío. Se abrazaba en un inútil intento de abrigar su desnudo cuerpo del frío. Veía el reflejo en los distintos ángulos de los espejos, sin encontrar nada más que no fuera a sí misma.

Comenzaba a desesperarse. Tenía que salir de ahí. Debía de haber una salida.

Hinata se levantó con torpeza y se encaminó hacía el cristal, ignorando el dolor punzante que se anidaba en su espalda, en los omóplatos.

- ¡_Deus enim_! - profirió, impactando su puño contra el espejo. El cristal se agrietó, pero no llegó a romperse.

Resoplando por la boca, observó su reflejo distorsionado por las múltiples fisuras del cristal. Su rostro se veía deformado. Y sus hombros se tensaron al ver el reflejo. En un fragmento de vidrio, se veía su orbe perla, una buena parte de su pálido rostro y hasta la comisura de sus labios. Pero, en otro pedazo de cristal, se podía visualizar un ojo turquesa claro sin pupila. El corazón de Hinata vaciló y ella retrocedió siendo vigilada por aquel ojo turquesa, quien la miraba con la más afilada y violenta ira.

Un objeto inexistente provocó su caída, la Ángel esperaba caer de lleno contra la superficie oscura que conformaba el suelo, pero así no fue. No había nada que evitara que descendiera. Un grito desgarró su garganta, con tal que caía por aquel abismo sin fin. Los espejos se astillaron, creando ramificaciones en él y una onda provocó que estos se rompieran.

Mientras descendía a toda velocidad, pudo divisar los fragmentos de cristal cayendo a su alrededor. Semejantes a una lluvia de destellos brillantes. Su mirada decayó en un cristal en específico, uno en donde se podía ver una roja cabellera.

**###**

- Su herida está sangrando - comentó Suigetsu viendo de reojo la espalda de la susodicha, en voz baja y cargada de ácido.

El azabache profirió un gruñido gutural. Suigetsu frunció el ceño.

- ¿No crees que es suficiente castigo? - cuestionó desconcertado.

Hinata se retorcía gimiendo en agonía. Su rostro se encrespaba en una mueca dolorosa y por sus dedos se resbalaba el espeso líquido escarlata, ya que se clavaba a sí misma las uñas en los costados de las costillas. Además de que bajo la fina blusa que cargaba, que estaba llena de una gran mancha de sangre seca, se podía vislumbrar el brillante líquido brotando nuevamente del cuchillo.

- Se hace daño.

- No es dolor físico el que provoca su sufrimiento, son sus fantasmas pasados - expresó el Uchiha, con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro y con cinismo en la mirada -. La peor tortura, es la que tu menta crea. Es fascinante como puedes retorcer los recuerdos, hasta volverlos algo insoportables...

- Juegas con su mente - no era una pregunta.

El Hozuki torció el gesto en asco.

- Eres un enfermo - musitó el Caído.

_"Me pregunto... ¿Qué realidad estará distorsionando Sasuke para que Hinata reaccione así?"_

**###**

Sentía el líquido cálido escurrir por su columna y el dolor causante de la sangre. Sentía a su cuerpo contraerse por algún daño en sus costados. Pese al calvario que soportaba su cuerpo, su atención estaba fijada en lo que veían sus ojos.

Su llamativo cabello rojo llameaba en torno a su rostro pálido, el objeto en sus manos nívea se robaba la atención de su mirada turquesa y el aura de incertidumbre que irradiaba de él era palpable. El corazón de Hinata se contrajo.

- Gaara - su nombre brotó de sus labios, cuales conformaban una sonrisa de consuelo.

Sus ojos se dilataron por las lágrimas avecinadas y sus piernas la guiaron hasta él, como si de una fuerza sobrenatural se tratase.

Al escuchar el sonido de su nombre, él volvió el rostro a la Ángel. Ante ella, el pelirrojo frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - siseó con voz impregnada en aborrecimiento.

Los pasos de Hinata se detuvieron de súbito. El alivio y la felicidad, fueron reemplazadas por la incredulidad. La sonrisa de la Hyuga se borró.

- ¿Qué haces con ese cuchillo, Gaara? - susurró ella, con cautela y dulzura. Ignorando el comportamiento defensivo del chico.

El pelirrojo aferró con más fuerza el objeto afilado.

- ¿Qué tramas con venir hasta aquí? - cuestionó con dureza.

Hinata evitó limpiarse las lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas. Aquello había sido un golpe más duro que el cuchillo que atravesaba su espalda, ni eso podía compararse.

- A ser tú apoyo, Gaara - manifestó en uno tono más bajo que un susurro.

- ¿Ahora? ¿Después de todo lo que tuve que soportar por tu ausencia, tu abandono? - bramó el pelirrojo -. ¡No estuviste cuando te necesité! ¡Mi corazón se detuvo por tu culpa! ¡Prometiste amarme y protegerme incondicionalmente, pero luego me botaste a la intemperie! ¡Me lanzaste a los tiburones!

- ¡Lo si-siento, Gaara, lo lamento! - chilló Hinata, con su visión privada por las lágrimas. Se hincó en el suelo y posó ambas manos en el sitio donde su corazón latía -. Las palabras no bastan para explicar lo arrepentida que estoy, si fuera mi decisión, daría mi vida para saldar mi deuda por mi error. Si fuese posible, ¡entregaría mi existencia por regresar los latidos de tu corazón!

Gaara, calmó su expresión. Bajó los brazos a los costados y alzó el mentón, observando a la Ángel en el suelo de soslayo.

- Tu falta cobró mi vida - el pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos en dirección a Hinata -. Me condenaste, me abandonaste, ¡sentenciaste mi muerte!

- ¡Gaara, NO! - gritó ella.

El pelirrojo afianzó el cuchillo con ambas manos, dirigiendo la cuchilla a su pecho. Hinata se levantó y corrió con los brazos extendidos adelante.

- ¡No lo hagas, Gaara, no, por fa...! - la Ángel entornó los ojos.

Un parpadeo, ese había sido el margen de tiempo, un parpadeo.

De un momento a otro, se encontraba frente a frente con el Sabaku no. Con su mano izquierda reteniendo el hombro del pelirrojo y su otra mano empujando el cuchillo contra el pecho de este.

La sangre emergía de entre la cuchilla como caudal, llenando sus dedos. Y el mismo líquido cálido lo sentía en pequeñas gotas en su cara. El cuerpo que ella sostenía comenzó a convulsionar con violentas sacudidas.

- Tu error está manchado por la sangre del quien decías amar - barboteó Gaara, con los labios pálidos y ladeando la cabeza por la falta de fuerzas. Hinata sollozó y de un tirón retiró el cuchillo arrojándolo al suelo. El cuerpo del pelirrojo osciló y ella lo abrazó antes de caer -. Mi sangre es el pago, Hinata.

Los párpados del pelirrojo se cerraron, su cabeza cayó hacía atrás y todo su peso se desplomó en Hinata.

El alarido maltrató su garganta, pero no le importó. Siguió gritando su nombre, deseando que con esto el cuerpo inerte entre sus brazos reaccionara y abriera los ojos, pero bien sabía que no ocurriría.

Lloró, lloró y lloró. Se desplomó en el suelo, abrazando fielmente al chico. Apoyó su frente de la de él, observando su rostro de tono cadavérico. Entonces, reparó en un símbolo que llevaba en la frente. Era un kanji, que describía "Amor". Goteaba sangre y las lineas que partían la piel estaban recientes.

_"Gaara, ¿qué te has echo?"_

**###**

Sasuke aseguró con más fuerza el cuerpo que poseía en sus brazos, mirando recelosamente a su compañero.

- ¿Ahora qué harás con ella? - interrogó el Hozuki, vigilando cada movimiento del azabache.

El Uchiha le dio la espalda, ignorándolo con nata elegancia, con la Ángel acunada en su pecho.

- ¡Espera, _Gallito_! - Suigetsu se interpuso entre él y la puerta con los brazos extendidos evitando cualquier vía de escape.

- ¿Qué quieres, molestia? - gruñó.

- No puedo permitir que sigas torturando a Hinata... - el peliplata vaciló un momento -... Ella está encerrada contra su voluntad en esta ratonera, en realidad, muy bien se ha comportado. No veo por qué someterla a más castigos.

- Entonces, insinúas que no es culpa del Ángel - sugirió el Demonio.

Suigetsu tardó en planteárselo.

- Eso digo... supongo - expresó con indecisión y duda.

- Concuerdo - dijo -. Tu también eres culpable.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Tú has defendido sus actos, compartes la responsabilidad.

Las palabras no pudieron surgir de la boca del Hozuki, antes de que el puño se impactara contra su mejilla. Produciendo un crujido por parte de su mandíbula. Sasuke acomodó a Hinata en su brazo, ya que el otro lo había utilizado para agredir a su compañero de equipo.

Suigetsu se tambaleó sosteniéndose el mentón hasta apoyarse de una pared.

- ¡_Dampnas_! - grujió el peliplata.

- Suigetsu, entiende, estoy maldito y quebrantado. ¿Aún no lo has comprendido? - una sonrisa torcida decoró el rostro del Demonio.

El Uchiha ignoró las blasfemias dirigidas en su nombre. Continuó su camino hasta la habitación y, ya en ella, depositó a la Ángel en la cama. Recostándola de costada en el lecho. Recorrió con la mirada el rostro de esta, endurecido y manifestante de su frustración. Con un dedo, colocó un mechón de ébano cabello rebelde tras su oreja, sintiendo fascinación por la suavidad de su piel.

Deslizó el mismo dedo por su mejilla, hasta recorrer los bordes de sus rosados labios, que a sus ojos parecían apetecibles en todo el concepto de la palabra. Literalmente quería morderlos, probarlos, saborear el néctar que despedían. Se le era codiciable el enigma de saber qué sabor poseía su boca, ¿sus labios eran tan dulces como se veían?

Sus brazos se tensaron al volver el recuerdo a su mente del desgraciado de Suigetsu besando a su Ángel. La ira burbujeó dentro de él al recordar que no había sido el primero en poseer sus labios. Los ojos del Demonio se volvieron rojos al nublar su visión con la imagen del maldito del Hozuki recorrer con su lengua el terso cuello de Hinata. Aquello había sido un golpe bajo y los dos lo pagarían.

- Me encargaré de que yo sea el último - manifestó, posando su palma en la mejilla de la Ángel inconsciente, en un gesto posesivo.

**###**

- ¿Has cumplido con lo que te ordené? - dijo con aburrimiento Sasuke.

- Así es - respondió con orgullo el Juygo, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja.

- Considerando el tiempo necesario para hacerlo, parece que te a costado - insinuó el pelinegro dándole una ultima calada al cigarrillo, para luego arrojarlo al suelo y apagarlo de una pisada.

- Fue difícil encontrar indicaciones viables, pero su trabajo como fitoterapeuta facilitó las cosas - Juugo rodó los ojos ante esto.

- Parece que se ha establecido bien laboralmente en la Tierra, admirable - bufó el Uchiha, sin pronunciar las palabras como alago.

- Utiliza sus habilidades para hacer creer a los humanos que usa herbolaria - el Demonio chasqueó la lengua -. Ineptos.

- No es mala idea utilizar la ignorancia de los humanos como ingreso monetario, ¿qué te parece, Juugo?

Un tercer individuó carraspeó sonoramente.

- ¿Pueden dejar de charlar como si yo no estuviera a pocos pasos de ustedes? - bramó una dura voz.

Sasuke volvió sus ojos hacía la pelirroja.

- Ah, sí... - fingió sorpresa -... Tú.

Ella frunció los labios dejando entrever los dientes.

- ¿Qué hago con ella? - interrogó Juugo, interrumpiendo la lucha de miradas entre el azabache y la pelirroja.

- Déjala por ahí...

- ¡No te refieras a mí como si fuese un objeto! - vociferó ella, en su defensa.

El Demonio Uchiha se carcajeó.

- No te creas tan especial, Karin.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño, para luego sonreír.

- Sigues igual de prepotente y apático como te recuerdo - Karin río.

- Y tú igual de molesta y ruidosa como siempre - secundó el Uchiha. La pelirroja apretó los puños -. Ya llevatela, es suficiente de lidiar con estorbos en un día.

- ¿Suigetsu? - inquirió el Jyugo.

- Más de lo normal.

Juugo asintió como respuesta, entendiendo al Demonio. Alzó una mano para guiar a la pelirroja hacía la entrada, cuando esta esquivó su mano de un movimiento ágil.

- No soy mocha, puedo caminar sola - dijo despectivamente, siguiendo el camino que le indicaba Juugo.

A espaldas de Karin, Juugo preguntó:

- Sé que me prohibiste preguntar razones después de ordenarme buscarla, pero... ¿Para qué la quieres?

Sasuke introdujo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

- Reconozco que sus habilidades curativas son superiores a los poderes regenerativos de cualquier Demonio, hasta me atrevo a decir que supera los míos - el Uchiha suspiró, con signos visibles de lo difícil que se le hacía hacerle un cumplido a la pelirroja -. En cualquier "equipo" debe de haber un medico, ¿no?

- Es por Hinata, ¿o me equivoco? - Sasuke observó a su compañero -. Esta bien, esta bien. Me callo. Pero antes de hacerlo: Haznos un favor a todos y reconoce que te preocupas por la Ángel Guardián.

- Si va a estar aquí, por lo menos que me sirva para algo. Y no puedo sacarle provecho si se la pasa inconsciente - aseveró indiferente.

Juugo rodó los ojos. No se decidía entre reír o golpear al Uchiha para que entrara en razón.

* * *

**N.A**: Si alguien pensó que Hinata besaba a Sasuke, entonces cumplí mi cometido ¡Muajaja! Y se hacían las siguientes preguntas: ¿Por qué la ausencia de Juugo? ¿Qué coño pinta Gaara en todo esto? Bueno, aquí las respuestas... O la mitad con lo de Gaara, aun eso está flojo ahí.

Gracias a **LaCrazyWriter**, **andrea** y a **sasuhinafan** **por siempre** por sus comentarios. Son mi combustible para seguir... Que cursi ._.

**LaCrazyWriter**: la razón del exilio de Suigetsu no era precisamente un enamoramiento loco por una humana. En uno de los capítulos aclaré la palabra "Profanamiento" (o eso recuerdo) Es decir, pues... cof, cof... violación... cof, cof. Espero tu rewiens, siempre me sacan una sonrisa :3 Discúlpame la falta de interacción de los protagonista :'( espero que en el próximo cap pueda hacer algo respecto a eso.

Gracias a los que dieron alerta y/o favorito: **sasuhinalove** y **C.G.G.T**.

Cualquier duda, sugerencia para una buena canción de rock alternativo o comentario, saben: Mandar un lindo rewiens.

***Cambio y Fuera***


End file.
